baile y amor
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: como haces lo que te apasiona, si tus padres no te dejan; con la ayuda de tus amigos talvez lo logres; lo se muy mal sumary xfa pasen y lean... GRAN FINAL CAP 15 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**espero y disfruten este fic es mi primer historia larga... y espero y no les moleste que me aya agregado como personaje :-)**

_**amor del baile**_

mamá ya voy- dije sin animos a mi madre que me estaba llamando- vamos apresurate tu clase comienza en 30 minutos- me grito de nuevo mi mamá

hola mi nombre es alice gahabich tengo 16 años soy originaria de moscú, ahora vivo en japón debido a los negocios de mi padre, soy un poco alta, mi cabello es anaranjado un poco largo y ondulado, mis ojos son color chocolate y el alboroto que tenia con mi madre es por que no tengo ganas de ir a mi clase de baile la razon es que no me gusta... bueno en realidad mi pasion es bailar aunque suene contradictorio pero mi clase de baile es baile clasico, y a mi no me satisface ese baile yo soy mas como podria decirlo soy bailarina contemporanea, me gusta tanto el reggeton, la musica electronica, mis amigas dicen que soy muy buena bailando tecktonic, pero a mis padres no les parece esa musica dicen que eso es de callejeros o cosas asi...

ALICE YA BAJA, TE ESTAN ESPERANDO... YA VOY... debe ser samantha...

samantha kimura es mi vecina y una de mis mejores amigas, tiene 16 años es solo dos meses menor que yo, es alta, su cabello es negro hasta los hombros y lacio, y un mechon de la parte de enfrente lo tiene rojo (se lo pinto sin autorizacion de sus padres cuando la vieron era demasiado tarde) y sus ojos son color azul verdoso, ella sufre lo mismo que yo a sus padres no les parece que ella quiera bailar musica contemporanea asi que tambien la inscribieron en la misma escuela que yo...

hola samantha- la salude entusiasmada

hola alice, nos vamos o se nos hara tarde- me dijo un poco apurada

vamos, mamá vuelvo mas tarde, adios- me despedi de mi madre y salimos rumbo a la escuela

alice tardaste mucho- me dijo samantha como en forma de reproche

lo siento pero sabes que no me gusta ir a esa escuela, y cuando algo no me gusta hago las cosas sin ganas- me disculpe

lo se alice a mi tampoco me gusta pero que se le va hacer solo recuerda que hasta los mejores bailarines tuvieron dificultades asi que este es nuestro reto- me dijo intentando darme animos para seguir con esto

CHICAS ESPEREN- nos gritaron tres chicas que reconocimos enseguida

h...ola- dijieron algo cansadas por haber corrido

hola chicas, tomen aire antes de que se desmayen- dijo con un tono un poco sarcastico samantha a nuestras amigas... runo misaki, una joven muy dulce aunque si se enoja es de cuidado su cabello es azul claro largo que siempre lleva recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos color verde aqua (**N/A creo que ese es el color no estoy segura)**... julie makimoto, una morena muy entusiasta tiene el cabello color plata y recogido en una coleta... y fabia sheen una chica desidida su cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos son color verde...

jajaja que risa he sam- dijo un poco agitada runo

bueno pero no te enojes si- dijo ya un poco mas seria, la verdad yo admiro la valentia de samantha es de las pocas personas capaces de confrontar a runo

bueno chicas ya van a su tortura- nos dijo fabia de una manera un poco burlona ya que a ella si le gusta ese tipo de baile

no te burles- le conteste- ya sabes que no vamos por gusto

en eso julie vio el reloj- HAAAA VAMONOS YA ES TARDE Y LA MAESTRA SE VA A ENOJAR- grito casi dejandonos sordas

vamos- dijimos al unisono

buenas tardes señorita aiko-dijimos todas un poco agitadas

buenas tardes señoritas llegan 5 minutos tarde asi que ya saben cual es el castigo se quedaran al final a limpiar- nos dijo muy severa

si señorita- dijimos entrando al salon

la señorita aiko es una maestra muy severa, pocas veses esta conforme con nuestro trabajo, le gusta la perfeccion, y odia la musica contemporanea, siempre dice que esa musica arruino el arte de bailar.

**bueno esto es todo x el momento espero y les aya gustado y dejen reviews, comentarios, sujerencias, etc, etc**


	2. encuentro

**bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo los voy a estar subiendo lo mas rapido posible**

**shun.- si vas a aprovechar**

**yo.- claro son vaciones hay que aprovechar**

**shun.- si y porque aun tienes que estudiar para el concurso de quimica de febrero**

**yo.- callate no me lo recuerdes**

**shun.- bueno, ya empieza el cap...**

**yo.- es verdad no les quitamos mas su tiempo aqui esta la continuacion**

"_**nota; ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia"**_

N/A no muy lejos de la escuela de las chicas, en un parque para ser mas exactos se encontraban unos jovenes, que caminaban hacia un pequeño kiosco con una grabadora en la mano...

bueno chicos ya es hora de empezar- decia un chico muy entusiasmado, era alto, castaño y con los ojos de color rojizo y al parecer respondia al nombre de dan kuso

espera dan no seas impaciente mejor ayudanos a buscar en donde conectar la grabadora- le decia un joven de cabello un poco largo y rubio que se llamaba billy gilbert

bueno y ya saben que hacer verdad?- preguntaba un joven moreno y de pelo blanco que al parecer era ren krawler

no estan complicado, vamos a bailar como siempre- contesto un joven alto, con el cabello azul oscuro y con los ojos cafe oscuro, casi negro, que decia ser kenshi shimizu

bueno dejense de tanta platica y empezemos de una vez- dijo serio un joven de cabello negro y ojos color ambar que podrian ipnotisar a cualquiera, el nombre de este joven shun kazami

esta bien, esta bien, pongan ya la musica- grito dan

en eso se empezo a escuchar una cancion muy movida y los chicos comenzaron a bailar demostrando su talento especialmente bailando break dance...

de vuelta con las chicas...

bueno ya terminamos de limpiar señorita aiko- dijo fabia

muy bien señoritas espero y esta sea una leccion, y para la proxima no vuelvan a llegar tarde- dijo la señorita aiko con la misma seriedad de siempre- ya se pueden retirar

gracias señorita- dijeron las chicas y salieron

que cansada estoy- chillo julie- yo tambien- dijo runo sentandose en una banca en el parque

ay que quedarnos aqui un rato si, todo se ve tan tranquilo- suspiro fabia sentandose tambien

que es eso- pregunto samantha- que?- dijo alice- esa musica alice la escuchas- volvio a decir

es verdad- contesto alice y empezaron a bailar

chicas ustedes tienen mucho talento lastima que sus padres no las dejen bailar con libertad-dijo runo

vamos a ver- dijo samantha tamando el brazo de alice - despues las alcanzamos- nos grito julie

cuando encontraron el lugar de donde venia la musica vieron a unos chicos bailando y se acercaron a verlos...

cuando terminaron de bailar accidentalmente uno de los chicos camino hacia atras y se tropezo con alice haciendo que los dos calleran...

disculpa- dijo alice- no perdoname no me fije- dijo el chico de una manera muy dulce ayudandole a levantarse- estas bien- pregunto el joven- si estoy bien- contestaba alice mientras veia fijamente los ojos del chico- soy shun kazami- dijo el muy cortesmente- mucho gusto soy alice gehabich- dijo un poco nerviosa

_"alice que hemoso nombre tan hermoso como ella" penso shun_

alice estas bien- dijo preocupada samantha

si sam no te preocupes- contesto

y que hacen aqui dos alumnas de la escuela de la señorita aiko- dijo un chico de un modo muy extraño

como sabes que somos sus alumnas- le pregunto samantha un poco enojada

es que no es muy comun ver chicas con ese atuendo de bailarinas clasicas- dijo un poco indiferente porque las chicas hiban vestidas con una mallas negras un falda gris una blusa ajustada con manga 3/4 color negra y unos zapatillas grises

dejalas en paz kenshi- le dijo shun- que es la verdad no es tan comun ver chicas clasicas por estos alrededores- dijo kenshi

espera, como que chicas clasicas - le repocho mi amiga sam- si de esas chicas que odian la musica contemporanea y solo escuchan musica clasica- contesto de una manera muy grosera kenshi

kenshi ya basta-dijo otro de los jovenes que estaban ahi- hola chicas disculpen a mi amigo, hola soy dan y ellos son ren y billy

hola chicos gusto en conocerlos- dijo alice- SAMANTHA, ALICE- gritaban unas chicas

al fin las encontramos- dijo fabia- quienes son ellos- pregunto julie curiosa como siempre

hola yo soy billy y ellos son mis amigos dan, shun y ren- dijo cortesmente billy

mucho gusto yo soy julie y ellas son fabia y runo- dijo julie- SABES JULIE NOSOTRAS PODIAMOS PRESENTARNOS SOLAS SI-dijo runo molesta- perdon pero como no se apresuraban-dijo julie

y samantha- pregunto alice- ay discutiendo con kenshi- dijo shun

OSEA QUE CREES QUE NO PODEMOS BAILAR MUSICA CONTEMPORANEA- gritaba samantha- EXACTO, YO NO LO HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR- le gritaba kenshi

esta bien te demostrare que estas equivocado- le dijo samantha- esta bien demuestramelo- le contesto kenshi...

**hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**shun.- quien es kenshi?**

**yo.- un personaje que me invente**

**shun.- haaaaaa, eso explica mucho**

**yo.- explica que**

**shun.- explica que tu lo quieres**

**yo.- NOOOO COMO CREES**

**shun.- si me lo confirmaste**

**kenshi.- hola de que hablan**

**shun.- de que samantha te... (le tapo la boca)**

**yo.- nada, nada no le hagas caso a este ninja de 5ta**

**kenshi.- esta bien**

**yo.- bueno espero que sigan leyendo mi fic**

**shun.- dejen reviews, comentarios, sujerencias, que yo tengo razon sobre samantha**

**yo.- que tu que?**

**shun.- nada, nada**

**kenshi.- y un agradecimiento a zafiro gehabich por su review**

**HASTA PRONTO**


	3. retos

**bueno aqui esta la continuacion de mi fic**

**shun.- y ahora por que tan seria, ese es mi trabajo**

**yo.- QUE TE IMPORTA!**

**kenshi.-y ahora que tiene**

**shun.- no lo se, amanecio de malas de nuevo hay que mantener la distancia (se alejan dos pasos)**

**yo.- ash, ya mejor me voy (me alejo rapidamente)**

**kenshi.- bueno ya que nuestra autora se fue, nosotros presentaremos el capitulo**

**shun.-aqui esta y disfrutenlo**

_nota "ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia"_

**_retos_  
><strong>

OSEA QUE CREES QUE NO PODEMOS BAILAR MUSICA CONTEMPORANEA- gritaba samantha- EXACTO, YO NO LO HUBIERA DICHO MEJOR- le gritaba kenshi

esta bien te demostrare que estas equivocado- le dijo samantha- ok demuestramelo- le contesto kenshi...

que pasa chicos?- pregunto alice

ven alice al parecer nos acaban de retar- dijo samantha mirando de una manera fulminante a kenshi

no parece, LAS ACABO DE RETAR- dijo kenshi

bueno chicas van a bailar?- pregunto billy que era el encargado de la musica

claro-dijo alice

bueno y cual quieren bailar?- pregunto ren

espera, yo escojere la cancion, para que el reto sea completo- dijo muy altaneramente kenshi

pero como, eso no es justo- dijo fabia

no por mi esta bien-dijo alice- y por mi perfecto-dijo samantha arrojandole una pequeña bolsa que traia a kenshi

y esto que?-dijo kenshi- me la cuidarias por favor-dijo samantha con un tono muy angelical

si no hay de otra-replico kenshi- bueno si ya dejaste de quejarte escoje la cancion-dijo samantha

bueno, billy pon la de little bad girls-dijo kenshi

**little bad girls- david guetta**

**empezo la musica y las chicas empezaron a mostrar sus habilidades alice bailando tecktonic y samantha con un poco de break dance y las dos dieron unas marometas de gimnasia con las que dejaron a todos con la boca abierta...**

wow, chicas son estupendas- dijo ren felicitandolas

si bailan estupendo y las marometas fueron geniales- dijo emocionado dan

chicas, nos dejaron sorprendidas- dijo fabia sorprendida

si las conocemos desde hace años y nunca las habiamos visto bailar asi- dijo runo

si deben enseñarnos a hacer eso- dijo emocionada julie

alice-se acerco shun a la chica- bailas estupendo

gracias- dijo alice un poco sonrojada

bueno algo que decir kenshi- dijo shun con un tono de burla hacia el peliazul

esta bien me equivoque, chicas- dijo kenshi

te lo dije- dijo samantha

chicos ya es tarde-dijo billy mirando el reloj

que hora es?- pregunto alice- son las 6:30-dijo billy

LAS 6:30-gritaron alice y samantha- chicos nos vamos, adios, nos vemos mañana-dijieron las chicas y salieron corriendo

pero... por que se van con tanta prisa-dijo kenshi- es que sus padres son muy estrictos y cuando lleguen las van a regañar-dijo runo

bueno sera mejor que nosotras tambien nos vallamos-dijo fabia- adios chicos-dijo julie

adios chicas-dijieron todos

cuando las ellas se fueron, los chicos empezaron a hablar...

son simpaticas-dijo dan-si y al parecer son muy buenas bailarinas-agrego billy-si para ser chicas clasica-dijo kenshi

si pero samantha es divertida-dijo ren-si-contesto kenshi-y sabe bailar muy bien-dijo dan-si-volvio a contestar kenshi- y bonita-dijo billy con un tono picaron- kenshi suspiro y solo dijo- siiii-Y TE GUSTA POR QUE TE BRILLAN LOS OJITOS- dijo shun burlandose de el

jajaja que risa he kazami-dijo kenshi sarcastico- y a ti te gusto alice

QUEEEEE? por que dices eso-replico shun

no lo niegues shun, kenshi tiene razon, se noto- dijo ren

hay mejor no alego-dijo shun resignado- entonces es verdad- dijo dan- pues no puedo negar que es bonita igual que lo es runo-dijo shun provocando que el castaño se sonrojara

hay chicos a que vamos a hacer con ustedes-dijo ren

que, si por lo que alcanze a ver no le quitabas los ojos de encima a fabia- dijo kenshi

si es verdad y billy esta igual con julie- dijo dan

bueno yo no voy a negar lo obio, julie si es muy bonita-dijo billy muy calmado

ustedes creen que las veamos de nuevo-dijo shun-ojala y si-dijo dan

al dia siguiente

alice ya llegaron por ti- se escucha que grita la mamá de alice

se ve bajar a la pelinaranja-hola samantha

hola alice vamonos-dijo la pelinegra

ya nos vamos mamá-grito alice- esta bien, no se entretengan cuando salgan- le dijo su mamá

las chicas iban corriendo y en la esquina se encontraron a sus amigas

hola chicas-dijo alice

hola, no las regañaron o castigaron?- pregunto julie

no-contestaron las dos

que bueno-dijo runo- y que hisieron cuando nos fuimos- dijo samantha

nos quedamos un rato mas con los chicos y creo que kenshi y shun se quedaron un poco tristes cuando las vieron salir corriendo-dijo fabia

enserio-dijo un poco sonrojada alice

si, solo se quedaron viendo como se alejaban-dijo runo con un tono burlon

y a mi eso que-dijo indiferente samantha- a ti que? que a ti te gusto kenshi-dijo runo-NO COMO CREES ESE IDIOTA-dijo samantha de un tono no muy convincente- si ese idiota por el cual de acabas de poner roja-dijo alice-hay mejor olvidalo-dijo samantha

alice pero tu no te quedas atras-dijo julie- yo por que- dijo confundida alice- como si no supieras, cuando terminaste de bailar, shun se te acerco y te pusiste nerviosa, eso es algo que no puedes ocultar-dijo fabia

no...es que yo... pero... haayy no...-dijo tartamudeando alice y todas empezaron a reir

ves no lo puedes disimular-dijo fabia-espera fabia, no solo alice y sam estaban en esa situacion tu tambien con ren-dijo runo-COMO-solo exclamo fabia- si yo me di cuenta que no dejaba de verte-dijo samantha- bueno pero no solo yo, runo y julie no se quedaron solas- NOSOTRAS QUE- gritaron al unisono- si yo vi como dan quedo hipnotizado con runo- dijo alice burlandose de la peliazul- y billy estaba embobado con julie-dijo samantha

bueno, pero los chicos eran muy lindos-dijo julie- es verdad ojala y los volvamos a ver-dijo alice

bueno chicas cambiemos de tema, vamos en la noche al karaoke?-dijo fabia

si es buena idea- dijo samantha

entonces hay que apresurarnos para que la señorita aiko no nos castigue de nuevo-dijo runo

y todas empezaron a correr...

**hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**yo.- SHUN, KENSHI DONDE ESTAN****... mmmm... creo que ahora si se fueron, por que esta tan oscuro (ensiendo la luz)**

**todos.- SORPRESA! FELISES 15 AÑOS **

**yo.- hay que lindos si se acordaron **

**kenshi.- claro que nos acordamos, por eso te enojaste al principio**

**yo.- si crei que lo habian olvidado**

**shun.- no como crees, pero no dijimos nada para que esto fuera una gran sorpresa**

**yo.- muchas gracias chicos (dandole un abrazo a los dos)**

**shun.- bueno lo unico que va a faltar en esta fiesta va a ser el pastel...**

**kenshi.- si y todo por que invitamos a dan y misteriosamente se desaparecio el pastel**

**dan.- (se acerca a mi) lo siento... pero feliz cumple**

**yo.- no te preocupes dan no hay problema, estoy muy feli****z como para enojarme**

**anubias.- hola hermosa feliz cumpleaños (dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla)**

**kenshi.- y a este quien lo invito (con un tono de celos)**

**yo.- espero y le aya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**shun.- dejen reviews, comentarios, sujerencias, lo que quieran**

**kenshi.- agradecemos a zafiro gehabich y estelaluna por sus reviews**

**los tres.- HASTA PRONTO!**


	4. rivales

**hola a todos aqui la continuacion de mi fic**

**shun- mañana es noche buena ^-**^-****

****yo- lo se que emocion **^-**^-********

********kenshi- los emos estan contentos, se va a acabar el mundo********

********yo/shun- A QUIEN LE DICES EMO********

********kenshi- no siguen siendo los mismos********

********shun- haber tu shimizu nunca dejaras de molestar verdad********

********kenshi- dejame pensarlo... NO...jajajaja********

********yo- kenshi despues si amaneces en el hospital no te quejes si********

********kenshi- O_O, no ya pido paz********

********shun- jajaja "si sede ante el amor"********

********kenshi- maldito ninja de 5ta********

********yo- bueno aqui esta el fic disfruten********

_"nota- ni bakugan ni los personajes me pertenecen solo la historia"_

********(nota 2;********

_"los dialogos asi significan que se estan susurrando"_

_**rivales**  
><em>

las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo a la clase...

h...aay si llegamos...- dijo julie algo agitada

muy bien señoritas pero pasen o que es lo que esperan- dijo la señorita aiko detras de ellas

si señorita aiko- dijieron todas y entraron

muy bien antes de comenzar tengo que comunicarles algo- empezo a decir la señorita aiko llamando la atencion de todos- dentro de dos semanas seran los concursos artisticos de la ciudad, y como todos saben solo hay dos escuelas de baile clasico asi que ya todos conocen a los contrincantes- (cuando la señorita dijo eso de los ojos de fabia, samantha y alice solo salian chispas de ira)- asi que hay que practicar mucho, entonces empezemos

chicas estan bien- dijo runo dirijiendose a las tres chicas que aun tenian esa mirada de ira

si runo-dijo alice-aun no creo que le volveremos a ver la cara a esas tres vivoras-dijo samantha con odio- lo se no las soporto-dijo fabia...

de quienes hablan?- pregunto julie- luego te contamos-dijo alice

señoritas ya terminaron de hablar, juntensen en parejas ya- dijo la señorita aiko

todas se fueron con sus respectivas parejas y alice le toco con un joven muy educado y caballeroso, de pelo plateado y ojos azules que respondia al nombre de klaus von hersen...

bien jovenes ya conocen la coreografia asi que a practicar- les señalo la señorita aiko

hola, alice ¿como has estado?- le dijo klaus a la pelinaranja mientras la tomaba de la cintura y empezaban a bailar- muy bien klaus y tu?- pues ahora estoy muy bien- le dijo klaus con un tono coqueto y picaron ocacionando que alice se sonrojara- alice, quieres salir conmigo hoy- le pregunto el peliplateado- me encantaria pero ya hice planes con las chicas, sera en otra ocacion- le dijo alice de una manera muy educada

muy bien jovenes la clase termina por hoy pueden irse- dijo la señorita aiko y todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo

ya afuera...

bueno chicas nos van a contar de quienes hablaban- preguntaron julie y runo

esta bien esto sucedio hace aproximadamente un año en nuestra escuela- empezo a decir fabia

**("julie y runo van a una escuela distinta a la de fabia, samantha y alice, y como dato los chicos tambien van a una escuela distinta")**

nunca nos habiamos llevado muy bien con esas chicas, ya que ellas nos hacian la vida imposible- dijo alice

si aun recuerdo el nombre de las tres akane susuki, yuriko takahashi y la que yo mas odiaba natsumi Kobayashi no mas de nombrarla quiero golpear algo- dijo muy molesta samantha

pero ellas que les hicieron?- pregunto runo

mira, a mi akane me saco tres libros de mi casillero y los quemo, me puso una pequeña trampa en el pasillo y me trozo el uniforme- dijo fabia

y a mi yuriko, me avento con globos de agua, me corto el cabello y le mando una carta a un profesor que decia que yo lo amaba lo que ocaciono que casi me expulsaran y todo porque el chico que ella queria era mi mejor amigo- dijo alice- y ademas natsumi un dia me acorralo en un callejon y me golpeo- dijo alice pero fue interrumpida por samantha

SI Y TODO POR MI CULPA-dijo enojada samantha- no fue tu culpa samantha-dijo fabia para intentar calmarla- por que dices que fue tu culpa?-pregunto julie

por que el novio de natsumi la dejo por querer ser mi novio, yo claro no lo acepte, pero ella lo tomo muy mal, me amenazo varias veses y nunca le hice caso hasta el dia que golpeo a alice, por que le dejo una carta que decia que era mi culpa y que se las pagaria que eso era solo el principio- dijo samantha con una expresion triste

y que paso despues?- preguntaron la peliplateada y la pelizul

bueno al dia siguiente una de sus trampas no funciono y la directora las descubrio y las expulso- dijo fabia

lo unico que sabemos de ellas es que estan en la otra escuela de baile.- dijo alice

entonces son nuestra competencia- dijo julie- al parecer si- dijo samantha aun triste- bueno hay que olvidar esto-dijo alice- si mejor vamos a prepararnos para ir al karaoke-dijo fabia...

MAS TARDE

alice no vuelvas muy tarde si- dice un señor- esta bien papá llegare temprano- dijo alice saliendo de su casa en direccion a la de samantha

MAMÁ VUELVO MAS TARDE- grito samantha y salio de su casa

las dos chicas se encontraron con sus amigas en la esquina...

hola chicas se ven muy bien- dijo runo

alice iba con un vestido morado de tirantes no muy corto le llegaba unos dos centimetros arriba de la rodilla, era ajustado de arriba y mas suelto de abajo, traia un cinturon negro, llevaba unas zapatillas negras con poco tacon, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y tenia puesto un collar con un dije que era el simbolo darkus.

samantha llevaba un vestido negro corto sin espalda con unas botas negras altas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, y traia una cadena con un dije que tenia grabado "andromeda", ya que su abuela le habia dicho que esa constelacion le trairia suerte...

gracias ustedes tambien se ven estupendas-dijo alice

fabia iba con un bluson ajustado de color amarillo y unos leggins blancos con unas zapatillas blancas, y llevaba un broche dorado en el cabello que era el simbolo haos

julie traia una blusa rosa de una sola manga, un pantalon de mezclilla y unas botas altas cafes y el cabello lo llevaban recogido en un chongo con algunos cabellos sueltos al frente

y runo llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes con una falda de olanes color azul rey con unas sandalias de plataforma color blanco, llevaba el cabello suelto...

gracias alice, vamonos.- dijo julie para irse al karaoke

en el karaoke...

chicos tengo hambre- decia dan tocando su estomago

dan tu cuando no tienes hambre- le decia shun sarcasticamente

bueno no peleen, vamos por un trago a la barra y para que dan como algo- dijo ren

cuando los chicos se dirijian a la barra vieron a 5 chicas...

oigan que no son las chicas del otro dia- dijo billy- al parecer si, vamos a ver- dijo kenshi y los chicos fueron a saludar

hola chicas- dijo dan muy entusiasmado- hola- le siguieron los demas

hola chicos- dijo julie

todos se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que aparecio el primer valiente

julie quieres bailar- dijo billy- claro que si - contesto la peliplateada y se fueron a la pista de baile

runo quisieras bailar conmigo- dijo dan- "_que no tenias hambre_"- le susurro shun- "_no me arruines el momento"_- le dijo el castaño provocando que el pelinegro se riera- que traen ustedes dos- dijo ren- nada, entonces si quieres runo- dijo dan- si dan vamos- dijo runo mientras le tomaba la mano a dan y el se sonrojaba

shun,donde esta ren- pregunto kenshi- y fabia?-dijo samantha- ya estan bailando- dijo alice mientras veia a los dos jovenes

bueno yo no soy de los que se quedan atras, samantha quieres bailar?- dijo kenshi- si claro- dijo samantha dejando solos al pelinegro y la ojimarron

bueno ya nos dejaron solos, asi que...-decia nervioso shun pero la pelinaranja lo interrumpio- quieres bailar-dijo alice y shun solo sonrio y la tomo de la mano

la musica era calmada y todos bailaban muy abrazados, cuando de pronto aparecieron tres chicas en la puerta del establecimiento

miren quien esta hay mi querido shunny-dijo una de las chicas- si es verdad y ya viste con quien esta-le dijo otra-si alice creo que ire a saludarla-dijo con una cara de malicia

alice estas muy bonita-le dijo shun y ella se sonrojo- gracias shun- le contesto ella- te quiero decir algo pero no quiero que me lo tomes a mal-dijo shun pero de pronto se escucho una voz que el pelinegro reconocio rapido

SHUNNY-grito una persona

ahi no ella no-dijo shun

de pronto una chica lo abraza y alice se queda en shock al ver quien era...

**shun- hasta aqui es capitulo de hoy**

**kenshi- shun sabes donde esta samantha (con un tono preocupado)**

**shun- no lo se solo vi que salio**

**yo-jajaja hay eres tan divertido **

**anubias- y tu tan hermosa**

**kenshi- por que esta con ese idiota (con un tono celoso)**

**shun- vamos kenshi ya admite que la quieres**

**yo- hola chicos ya volvi**

**kenshi- DONDE ESTABAS (tomandome el brazo con fuerza)**

**yo- oye me lastimas**

**anubias-SUELTALA IMBECIL**

**kenshi- TU NO TE METAS**

**shun- huuuu esto se esta poniendo bueno (comiendo palomitas)**

**yo- oye shun no te pongas comodo separalos**

**shun- ok, aver ya sueltense lo dice la señorita**

**kenshi- NO TE LE ACERQUES ESCUCHASTE**

**anubias- Y POR QUE**

**kenshi- POR QUE YO LA QUIERO**

**yo- TU QUE**

**shun- "si lo dijo" (lo dice para si mismo)**

**kenshi- **"en la torre que dije"** SI LA QUIERO COMO MI HERMANITA Y TU ERES UN IMBECIL "**de la que me libre"

**yo- haaaaa :(**

**shun- **la libro el tarado

**yo- bueno pero tu no me mandas kenshi a si que, anubias me acompañas a comprar las cosas para mañana**

**anubias- claro que si (tomandome de la mano y saliendo)**

**shun- lo ves tarado por no admitirlo te la robaron de nuevo**

**kenshi- callate **

**shun- jajaja bueno dejen reviews, comentarios, sujerencias, que kenshi es un tarado, lo que sea**

**kenshi- nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**yo- (regreso corriendo) lo olvidaba un agradecimiento a zafiro gehabich por sus reviews**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


	5. confrontaciones y declaraciones

**aqui esta la continuacion de mi fic**

**shun- porque tengo que poner la mesa (haciendo berrinche)**

**yo- por que estoy terminando de cocinar y no se donde rayos esta kenshi**

**kenshi- ya volvi (entra triunfante)**

**yo- DONDE DEMONIOS TE METES (le doy un golpe)**

**kenshi- auch nisiquiera por es noche buena me perdonas**

**yo- miren mejor terminen todo los pendientes que no son tantos ni son dificiles asi que no creo que incendien la casa mientras me voy a arreglar**

**shun- esta bien. aqui esta la continuacion del fic disfrutenlo**

_"nota- ni bakugan ni los personajes me pertenecen solo la historia"_

_**confrontaciones y declarasiones**_

SHUNNY-grito una persona

ahi no ella no-dijo shun

de pronto una chica lo abraza y alice se queda en shock...

n..atsumi- dijo alice sorprendida

hola gehabich cuanto tiempo no?- decia sarcasticamente natsumi

se conocen?- pregunto shun

digamos que somos viejas amigas o no alice- dijo natsumi

si, sabes que mejor me voy- dijo alice alejandose

no alice espera- dijo el pelinegro pero natsumi lo detuvo

deja que se valla amorsito- dijo ella tomandolo del brazo

sueltame ya te he dicho que yo no soy nada tuyo- dijo shun soltandose y saliendo detras de alice

jajaja creo que tengo una idea- dijo natsumi riendo- no dejare que ellas se vuelvan a atravezar en mi camino...

luego llegaron sus dos amigas...

oye que paso- le pregunto akane- nada solo apareci y alice salio corriendo- le contesto natsumi- estoy segura que fue a buscar a samantha- dijo yuriko- entonces es tonta esta aqui- dijo con coraje natsumi- si y por lo que alcanze a ver muy abrazada de kenshi- dijo akane- ESTA CON KENSHI- grito yuriko con un tono muy celoso- espera yuriko clama tengo un plan y hara que las dos se quiten de nuestro camino no te preocupes- dijo natsumi...

CON RUNO Y DAN

rono no te enojes si- decia dan en forma de suplica- como no quieres que me enoje si te comportas como un idiota-decia runo muy molesta- ya me disculpe perdoname si, por favor, solo quiero verte sonreir- dijo dan tomando la mano de la peliazul provocando que se sonrojara y sonriera- lo sabia eras mas bonita cuando sonries- dijo dan- enserio crees eso- le pregunto runo- por supuesto, mira runo desde que te vi, lo otra ves en el parque, me gustaste mucho y no quiero que me digas loco pero ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?- dijo dan cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe que le pudiera dar la chica pero en cambio sinto los labios de la peliazul- claro que si dan- dijo runo empezando a besar al castaño...

CON JULIE Y BILLY

julie es que te queria decir que... bueno es que... tu eres una chica muy linda y yo...- decia nervioso el rubio- bueno te queria preguntar si, tu quisieras...- decia billy pero julie lo interrumpio con un beso- ¿billy quieres ser mi novio?- dijo sin rodeos la peliplateada- si julie me encantaria- dijo mas relajado billy besando a su ahora novia

CON FABIA Y REN

fabia quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el moreno- claro que si ren- contesto muy contenta fabia y comenzo a besarlo pero no se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba...

HOLA REN- dijo akane- no interrumpo verdad, espera fabia sheen, cuanto tiempo sin verte- decia muy descaradamente la chica- hola akane- dijo fabia desviando la mirada- se conocen?, ¿de donde?- empezo a preguntar ren- es una larga historia ren- dijo akane y el moreno se dio cuenta en la expresion de su novia que no era buena idea estar ahi- bueno akane gusto en saludarte pero ya nos vamos- dijo ren tomando la mano de fabia y llendo a otro lado...

bueno fabia espero y disfrutes a mi querido ren por que no te durara- dijo akane

CON SAMANTHA Y KENSHI

bueno en verdad no aprendes ya te demostre mis capacidades el otro dia- decia samantha- si pero es que no puedo creer que alguien que baila musica clasica tenga ese talento- lo se pero yo no bailo musica clasica por gusto, si no por que mis padres me obligan- le decia samantha- entonces debes revelarte- decia el peliazul- ya lo he intentado pero siempre algo falla- decia samantha- sabes samantha tu eres muy bonita y tienes mucho talento y en verdad me agradas mucho y te queria preguntar si- pero en ese momento se escucho el grito de cierta pelinaranja

SAMANTHA- decia alice corriendo hacia su amiga

que pasa alice?- le preguntaba samantha- donde esta shun?- pregunto kenshi

de seguro debe estar con su amiguita natsumi- decia alice- espera natsumi kobayashi- decia samantha- lamentablemente si- dijo alice esperando la reaccion de su amiga- ESA IDIOTA ESTA AQUI- grito samantha- y es amiga de shun- decia la pelinegra mientras caminaba dispuesta a buscar a natsumi- espera espera, shun no es amigo de natsumi, nisiquiera le cae bien- dijo kenshi- entonces si no es su amiga por que llego y lo abrazo como si fuera de su propiedad- POR QUE ES UNA LOCA- seguia enojada samantha- calmate si, no te alteres por culpa de ella- le decia kenshi tomandola de la mano

ALICE- grito shun- alice por que te fuiste?- le preguntaba el pelinegro- por que no queria estar estorbando entre tu y tu amiga- decia alice desviando la mirada- ella no es mi amiga alice- le decia shun pero ella seguia sin verlo

espera y de donde conocen a natsumi- pregunto kenshi- bueno es que en verdad es una larga historia- decia samantha- no hay problema tenemos tiempo- dijo shun- bueno es que hace tiempo... empezaron el relato

un rato despues

y de ahi conocemos a esas tres arpias- dijo samantha molesta por sus recuerdos

entonces natsumi te golpeo- le pregunto shun a la pelinaranja- si- decia con la cabeza baja

bueno entonces mas la odio, nadie le pega a mi novia- dijo shun provocando sorpresa a sus tres acompañantes- tu novia?- le preguntaba alice sorprendida- es verdad esto debe ser oficial alice gehabich ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo el pelinegro- claro que si- contesto alice y shun la tomo de la cintura y la empezo a besar

bueno y como dije ahi adentro yo no soy de los que se quedan atras- dijo kenshi tomando a samantha de la cintura y dandole un beso- lo que te queria preguntar hace unos minutos es si querias ser mi novia- le pregunto kenshi a la pelinegra- kenshi me encantaria- dijo samantha empezando a besar a su novio...

esa fue una noche que ninguno olvidaria...

afuera de un aeropuerto una chica tomaba un taxi...

a donde la llevo- pregunto el taxista

a un hotel- le dijo la chica

"pronto no encontraremos de nuevo alice"- pensaba la chica

**kenshi-bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**shun- aun no baja la niña**

**yo- ya estoy lista no te impacientes**

toc, toc (suenan la puerta y voy a abrir)

**yo- hola dan, runo, alice pases por favor**

**runo- feliz navidad chicos**

**dan- mmm que rico huele delicioso la cena**

**yo- hay dan **

**(toc, toc)**

**yo- anubias viniste**

**anubias- claro hermosa ten ( me da una cajita)**

**yo- (la abro) hay que bonito collar, gracias**

**anubias- de nada hermosa y donde esta el idiota de kenshi**

**shun- debe estar en la cocina ahogando sus celos**

**yo- bueno entonces a celebrar**

**anubias- mira samantha muerdago**

**yo- hay si, bueno tradiciones son tradiciones (a punto de darle un beso)**

**kenshi- (le hecha un vaso con agua a anubias) o perdon**

**anubias- IDIOTA**

**yo- bueno mejor despedimos el fic**

**shun- no olviden dejar reviews, comentarios, sujerencias **

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**

**todos- Y QUE PASEN FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	6. reencuentros y planes

afuera de un aeropuerto una chica tomaba un taxi...

a donde la llevo- pregunto el taxista

a un hotel- le dijo la chica

"pronto no encontraremos de nuevo alice"- pensaba la chica

**_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#****_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

**hola a todos lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi creatividad y mi imaginacion se quizieron tomas vacaciones**

**shun- si tu creatividad es intermitente de pronto esta y de pronto se va**

**yo- sabes no te lo voy a negar porque es verdad**

**kenshi- y ademas no escribia nada por estar viendo un anime... como se llamaba... asi INUYASHA**

**yo- bueno y eso te afecta a ti¬¬ **

**kenshi- bueno no pero si a los lectores**

**yo- ya lo se pero gracias a ver este estupendo anime me llego la inspiracion de nuevo**

**shun- si pero no cumpliste lo que me dijiste en el primer capitulo de tu otro fic "el significado de las rosas" dijiste que subirias este cap antes de pasar de año**

**yo- YA LO SE SI, saben que dejen de molestar y dejenme presentar el capitulo**

**shun/kenshi- esta bien**

**yo- bueno espero y lo disfruten y quisiera agradecer a _zafiro gehabich _por su apoyo por eso en este capitulo le tengo una sorpresa y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza**

_nota "ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia"_**  
><strong>

_**capitulo 6- reencuentros, y planes**_

al dia siguiente alice y samantha se dirijian a su casa despues de la clase de baile...

alice, estas bien- pregunto samantha la ver a su amiga tan seria- si sam, solo pensaba- contesto la pelinaranja con una pequeña sonrisa- y en que pensabas?- volvio a preguntar la pelinegra- es que ayer que vi a natsumi y a sus dos secuaces, recorde lo mucho que nos ayudo mi prima- contesto alice- es verdad tu prima nos apoyo mucho de hecho ella descubrio la trampa que nos tenian preparadas esas tres arpias, por la cual las expulsaron- dijo samantha- si y la verdad la extraño mucho- dijo alice un poco triste-yo tambien la extraño era muy buena amiga- dijo samantha...

en verdad me extrañaban chicas- se escucho a una chica detras de ellas

ZAFIRO!- gritaron las dos chicas corriendo a abrazar a la prima de alice- hola chicas, como han estado?- dijo zafiro- muy bien de hecho...- decia samantha cuando kenshi llego por atras y le tapo los ojos...

¿quien soy?-dijo el chico muy risueño- no lo se me das un pista- contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa muy picara- soy alguien que te quiere mucho- dijo el peliazul con un tono seductor- YA SE KOGA- grito samantha y kenshi la solto y la volteo- Y ESE QUIEN ES- grito enojado y las tres chicas empezaron a reir al notar los celos del chico- nadie amor no te enojes- dijo la chica dandole un beso a su novio hasta que alice los interrumpio- kenshi, donde esta shun- pregunto la pelinaranja- aqui estoy hermosa- dijo el ojiambar detras de la chica mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura...

chicas creo que me perdi algo- dijo zafiro al ver a su prima y a su amiga muy acarameladas con los dos chicos- lo siento- dijo alice mientras soltaba al pelinegro- zafiro el es shun kazami, mi novio- dijo la pelinaranja- mucho gusto- dijo el ojiambar- el gusto es mio, soy zafiro gehabich prima de alice- dijo la chica- y el es kenshi shimizu y como te das cuenta es el novio de samantha- dijo alice mientras veia a su amiga que aun besaba a kenshi...

en eso sono el celular de shun era un mensaje de dan...

chicas quieren acompañarnos al parque al parecer dan quiere vernos-dijo el ojiambar- claro es buena idea y te presento a mis otros amigos- dijo alice dirijiendose a su prima- si es buena idea- contesto zafiro- bueno, kenshi ya sueltala no creo que se te escape- dijo shun divertido mientras se dirijia a su amigo- esta bien, no lo dejan a uno disfrutar del amor- dijo el peliazul quejandose mientras se separaba de su novia- oye samantha encerio quien es koga?- pregunto kenshi a la pelinegra mientras empezaban a caminar- nadie amor solo que ese nombre me gusta- dijo samantha mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio

en el parque se veian tres chicas hablando muy animadas y tres chicos leyendo uno hoja con una cara de procupacion...

chicas porque creen que los chicos se vean tan preocupados- dijo runo mientras veia a los chicos- espero y no sea algo muy grave- comento fabia- y si les preguntamos- dijo julie poniendose de pie pero luego escucharon a samantha que les gritaba- CHICAS HOLA- grito samantha que venia con alice y una chica desconocida para julie y runo- hola chicas- contestaron las tres- zafiro eres tu?-dijo fabia mientras veia a la otra chica-a quien esperabas a miranda cosgrove- dijo sarcastica la joven mientras saludaba a su vieja amiga- runo, julie ella es mi prima zafiro- dijo alice- mucho gusto yo soy runo misaki- dijo la peliazul- y yo soy julie makimoto-le sigui la peliplateada- mucho gusto- decia zafiro cuando escucharon que shun y kenshi gritaron y las chicas se preocuparon y fueron hacia ellos...

!¿QUE?¡-gritaron shun y kenshi al escuchar lo que su amigo dan les acababa de decir- !esto debe ser una broma¡- decia kenshi muy sorprendido- no es broma aqui esta la convocatoria- decia ren mientras les daba la hoja a sus amigos...-chicos que sucede porque tanto escandalo- dijo julie mientras las chicas se acercaban- nada importante- dijo billy- no sean mentirosos su cara dice todo lo contrario-decia runo- bueno es que al parecer tenemos un problema-decia dan- que tipo de problema- pregunto fabia- es que el concurso de baile de la ciudad se acerca y el premio al primer lugar en nuestra categoria es de 5000 dolares y nosotros queriamos ganar ese dinero para ayudar a unos niños que viven cerca de aqui y son de escasos recursos pero aun asi son estupendos bailando- decia kenshi- ay que lindos son pero aun no entendemos cual es el problema- decia alice- es que ya teniamos todo planeado y la coreografia y todo, pero al parecer lo que dice la convocatoria tenemos un obstaculo que es que cada equipo debe tener al menos dos chicas y donde encontraremos dos chicas que nos quieran ayudar- decia ren- esperen si conocemos dos chicas que son estupendas bailando- dijo billy confundiendo a sus compañeros- ¿Y QUIENES SON?- gritaron todos- alice y samantha- y las dos chicas nombradas solo se quedaron viendo- esperen nosotras- dijo samantha- es verdad ustedes bailar muy bien nos pueden ayudar- dijo dan esperanzado- pero nosotras no podemos- dijo alice bajando los animos de todos- pero porque- decia ren- porque para nosotras es muy dificil que nuestros padres nos dejen- dijo samantha- chicas pero yo las puedo ayudar- dijo zafiro- enserio como-dijo alice- puedo decirle a mis tios que me ayudaran en la escuela y a practicar la coreografia de la señorita aiko ya que tambien entrare a esa escuela y estoy segura que los padres de sam tambien aceptaran-dijo zafiro y a todos les cambio el rostro de nuevo- esa es una buena idea, entonces ¿aceptan?-dijo shun- no lo se-dijo alice dudando- !POR FAVOR¡- decian todos los chicos arrodillados, las chicas solo se miraron- esta bien lo aremos solo porque es por una buena causa- dijo samantha y todos brincaron de felicidad- bueno esto hay que festejarlo vamos a mi restaurant y les invito a todos un licuado- dijo runo y todos se fueron detras de ella...

**kenshi- bueno esto es todo por hoy**

**shun- esperemos les haya gustado**

**anubias- si y disculpen a la pobre de samantha por no subir pronto los capitulos**

**kenshi- y tu que haces aqui**

**yo- no empiezes kenshi, yo invite a anubias asi que mejor te callas**

**shun- "_estas celoso shimizu" (_le susurro a kenshi)**

**kenshi- callate si**

**yo- a quien estas callando (lo miro de una manera asesina)**

**kenshi- O_O a... a nadie**

**yo- mas te vale, anubias lo puedes decir porfa**

**anubias- claro hermosa, DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS LO QUE GUSTEN**

**yo- y otra vez gracias a zafiro gehabich **

**shun- nos vemos pronto, "espero"**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


	7. permisos, canciones y mas enemigos

__**alondra- hola aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

**kenshi- "_shun quien es ella?" (dice susurrando)_**

**shun- "_no lo se, deja le pregunto" _disculpa quien eres y donde esta samantha**

**alondra-hola, samantha de hecho esta y no esta, pero dejo un mensaje, dijo que queria descansar de ustedes, y entonces yo me hare cargo de este capitulo**

**kenshi- como que esta y no esta y aun no nos dices quien eres (un poco molesto)**

**alondra- mi nombre es alondra n_n, y el tema de sam es algo complicado**

**shun- espera porque tu si le dices sam, si nosotros le decimos haci nos mata**

**alondra- digamos que yo se como controlarme, hay no perdon controlarla, mejor me voy tengo algo que hacer (desaparece nerviosa)**

**shun- porque diria controlarme es algo rara no crees**

**kenshi- si aunque se parece un poquito a samantha, aunque ella es mas tierna y dulce, pero fisicamente es igual solo cambia su cabello ella lo tiene mas largo y castaño**

**shun- bueno investigaremos pero primero a presentar el cap**

**kenshi- aqui un capitulo mas esperemos y lo disfruten**

**_nota- ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia_  
><strong>

_**permisos, canciones y mas enemigos**_

cuando llegaron al retaurant de runo, ella les llevo un licuado a cada uno y empezaron a hablar, a los 15 minutos...

YA DAN, ESTE EL QUINTO QUE PIDES EN 15 MINUTOS- le decia runo al castaño- perdon, pero es que estan muy ricos- le decia dan a su novia- esta bien, pero ya me deves 4- dijo la peliazul- QUE! pero dijisten que nos los ibas a invitar- grito el castaño- si amor, les hiba a invitar uno, y tu ya te pasaste con cuatro- le decia runo- hay amor, pero no traigo dinero- dijo dan- DANIEL KUSO NO CREAS QUE ESTO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR- grito runo ocacionando que su novio se asustara y se cayera de su lugar- espera, espera runo! NO ME MATES POR FAVOR- decia dan que se escudo con el primer tonto que estaba a su lado osea shun (**shun-oye como que tonto!, yo- si, ya lo veras a continuacion)**-runo espera, yo te pago- dijo shun para calmar a runo- esta bien- ella acepta el dinero y dan vuelve a respirar- gracias amigo no te preocupes te pagare te lo juro- dijo dan- eso espero- contesto shun (**shun- si que soy un tonto, como si en verdad me fuera a pagar, yo- jajaja te lo dije)**...

bueno chicos cambiando de tema tengo entendido que el concurso es en un mes o no- dijo zafiro- asi es- le dijo billy- entonces donde piensan practicar?- volvio a preguntar zafiro- es verdad donde podriamos ensañar- dijo ren- no se preocupen atras de mi casa hay un cuarto que funcionaria- dijo fabia- enserio, pero no tendras problemas con tus padres- dijo dan- no se preocupen solo es pedir permiso y no creo que se nieguen- dijo fabia- bueno un punto menos de la lista, solo faltaria la cancion- dijo julie- bueno yo creo que esa la podemos escoger cuando ensañemos- dijo kenshi- tienes razon, bueno alice vamonos para poder hablar con mis tios de una vez- dijo zafiro- tienes razon, vamos- dijo alice, mientras se despedia de sus amigos y claro de su novio con un tierno beso- chicas esperen yo me voy con ustedes- dijo samantha y las tres chicas salieron...

cuando salieron no se dieron cuenta que las observaban...

entonces zafiro reaparecio- dijo akane- si, espero y ahora no arruine nuestros planes- dijo natsumi- es verdad y cuando lo pondremos en marcha?- pregunto yuriko- no te preocupes pronto, primero tengo que buscar a un viejo amigo que nos ayudara- dijo natsumi con una sonrisa maliciosa...

en casa de alice...

hola, mamá- dijo alice- hola tia, como esta- dijo zafiro- ZAFIRO hija que haces aqui?- dijo sorprendida la mamá de alice- fui transferida aqui para seguir estudiando- dijo zafiro- y tu padres vinieron?- no tia, solo yo- y donde te estas quedando?- volvio a preguntar la señora- en un departamento que compro mi papá- dijo la joven-pero porque no lo dijiste?, te podias haber quedado con nosotros- dijo la señora- no tia no queriamos causar problemas, aunque creo que de todas formas las causare- dijo zafiro- porque lo dices, zafiro- contesto la señora sorprendida- es que queria pedirle permiso para que alice fuera en las tardes conmigo para que me ayude en las clases y mas en las de baile porque tambien entrare a la escuela de la señorita aiko y se que pronto seran los concursos-dijo zafiro- si esta bien, pero tu sola alice?- le pregunto la señora a su hija- no mamá tambien samantha nos ayudara- dijo alice-entonces esta bien- dijo la mamá de alice- gracias, entonces venimos luego vamos a decirle a los papás de samantha para que la dejen- dijo alice y salio corriendo junto con su prima...

en casa de samantha...

hola mamá, papá- dijo samantha- hola hija como te fue- dijo su madre- muy bien mamá- contesto sam cuando tocaron la puerta y su padre fue a abrir- hola señor, buenas tardes- dijieron alice y zafiro- buenas tardes chicas, pasen por favor- dijo cortesmente el señor- hola chicas- dijo samantha- hola- contesto alice- veniamos a hablar con tus padres- dijo zafiro- de que quieren hablar niñas- dijo la mamá de samantha y despues de contarles el pequeño engaño a los padres de samantha ellos accedieron y alice y zafiro se fueron...

al dia siguiente por la tarde...

hola chicos- dijieron todas las chicas- hola- contestaron todos- bueno nos vamos- dijo fabia y todos la siguieron... al llegar... wow fabia este lugar es excelente- dijo dan viendo el lugar donde ensayarian- gracias dan, bueno van a empezar a bailar o no- dijo fabia-todavia no, aun no tenemos cancion- dijo samantha- bueno aqui tenemos algunas- dijo ren mientras ponian la musica...

despues de escuchar canciones como, _dirty dance, rain over me, mr saxobeat, y muchas mas..._ y ninguna les gustaba- que no hay ninguna cancion que sirva- dijo runo-es que no es facil- dijo billy cuando cambio de cancion- esa cancion es buena- dijo samantha y ella y alice empezaron a bailar- tienen razon es buena y cual es- pregunto ren...

en otro lugar...

hola natsumi- dijo un chico- hola cuanto tiempo- contesto natsumi- dejate de formalidades y ve al grano que es lo que quieres- dijo el chico apresuradamente- bueno ya sabes que tu queria alice tiene novio- dijo natsumi- QUE? y quien es el maldito- dijo furioso el chico- es alguien que conoces bien, te suena el nombre de shun kazami- dijo natsumi con un tono malicioso- KAZAMI ESE IDIOTA-grito el chico- vamos tranquilizate, si hablo de el- dijo ella- entonces que quieres que haga- dejo el chico ya mas calmado- bueno este es el plan- entonces natsumi le conto todo su plan- muy buen plan natsumi y al parecer conoce muy bien a samantha como para querer matar dos pajaros de un tiro- dijo el joven- la verdad si por eso tengo confianza en este plan- dijo ella con un tono altanero- esta bien, me voy, solo avisame cuando empieza- dijo el chico- esta bien yo te aviso klaus- dijo la chica y se fue...

mas tarde se ve a dos chicos caminando...

kenshi estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer- decia shun- si estoy seguro no le tengo miedo a sus padres- decia muy seguro kenshi- no yo no digo por la reaccion de sus padres si no la de ella- seguia el pelinegro- ya lo se pero lo tengo previsto solo espero y sus padres no me jusguen mal y me dejen ser su novio sin problemas- decia kenshi con una cara de ilucion- bueno amigo te deseo suerte, y sabes tomare tu ejemplo yo tambien ire con los padres de alice, porque ya suficiente que les oculten lo que hacen en las tardes como para que tambien nos oculten nosotros- dijo shun muy serio- bueno entonces mañana iremos y hablaremos con nuestros suegros- dijo kenshi con una sonrisa que reflejaba nerviosismo...

**yo- bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**kenshi- hasta que apareces donde estabas (con tono preocupado)**

**yo- que dices aqui estuve**

**shun- no es verdad estaba una tal alondra (tambien con tono preocupado)**

**yo- hay tontitos no puedo creer que no lo entiendan **

**shun/kenshi- no entender que?**

**yo- bueno lo entenderan algun dia (jajaja si como si su capacidad cerebral diera para tanto)**

**kenshi- bueno no entendi y no creo entender**

**shun- es verdad BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, ALGUNA EXPLICACION LOGICA PARA SABER QUIEN ES ALONDRA, LO QUE GUSTEN**

**yo- bueno espero y ayan disfrutado el capitulo**

**sayonara andromedasamantha y/o alondra fuera, paz**

**kenshi- ya basta explicanos**

**yo- jajaja lo tendran que descubrir por su cuenta bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**_hola a todos aqui un nuevo cap _y disculpen la tardanza pero me enferme **

**shun- puros pretextos los tuyos**

**yo- ES CIERTO, aunque no se porque te doy explicaciones a ti**

**kenshi- shun, es verdad esta enferma**

**shun- no me importa lo que suceda en su vida**

**yo- ok entonces permiteme un momento (saco mi celular y llamo)**

**kenshi- a quien llamaste**

**¿?- hola buenos dias agente _s-710_ reportandose**

**shun- y ella quien es**

**yo- lo sabras luego, por el momento disfruten el capitulo**

_nota ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia_

* * *

><p><em><strong>el consentimiento de los padres y el primer enfrentamiento<strong>_

kenshi estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer- decia shun- si estoy seguro no le tengo miedo a sus padres- decia muy seguro kenshi- no yo no digo por la reaccion de sus padres si no la de ella- seguia el pelinegro- ya lo se pero lo tengo previsto solo espero y sus padres no me jusguen mal y me dejen ser su novio sin problemas- decia kenshi con una cara de ilucion- bueno amigo te deseo suerte, y sabes tomare tu ejemplo yo tambien ire con los padres de alice, porque ya suficiente que les oculten lo que hacen en las tardes como para que tambien nos oculten nosotros- dijo shun muy serio- bueno entonces mañana iremos y hablaremos con nuestros suegros- dijo kenshi con una sonrisa que reflejaba nerviosismo...

al dia siguiente...

alice, samantha nos vamos- decia zafiro- claro vamonos- dijo alice y las tres chicas empezaron a caminar, y luego aparecen dos chicos que estaban escondidos detras de unos arboles...

bueno, estas seguro de hacer esto- decia kenshi- yo si y tu?- decia calmado el pelinegro- yo, claro, claro- dijo nervioso el peliazul- entonces no te quedes ahi parado y camina- dijo shun que ya habia empezado a caminar- OYE ESPERAME- grito kenshi y despues cada uno fue directo a la casa de sus respectivas novias, respiraron profundo y tocaron la puerta

_**SHUN P.O.V**_

bueno ya estoy aqui- pense y toque la puerta, luego una señora me abrio, supongo que es la mamá de alice porque es igualita- buenas tardes joven, que se le ofrece- me dijo cortesmente- buenas tarde señora, soy amigo de alice y queria hablar con usted- dije algo nervioso pero lo mas sereno posible aunque creo que me malentendio un poquito- de alice, acaso le paso algo malo, esta bien- me decia preocupada- si señora no se preocupe esta bien- eso lo dije ya mas relajado- que bueno, entonces pasa, adelante- me dijo tambien ya mas calmada- buenas tardes jovencito- me dijo un señor tambien de caracter amable- buenas tardes señor- conteste- bueno joven de querias hablar- me pregunto la señora- asi, bueno mi nombre es shun kazami y soy amigo de alice- dije calmado- mucho gusto, pero toma asiento y di nos cual es el motivo de tu visita- me dijo el señor- gracias, bueno el motivo por el que vine es porque...- empeze a ponerme nervioso- bueno porque queria decirles-_"hay como lo digo"-_pense ya que de mi boca no salia ninguna palabra- di nos no te pongas nervioso- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa, por lo que supuse que ya se imaginaba lo que le hiba a decir- bueno, es que yo quiero mucho a su hija, y queria pedirles permiso para se su novio- lo dije pero ahora me senti mas nervioso por saber que me contestarian- bueno jovensito, nosotros te acabamos de conocer, y nuestra hija aun es muy joven- me decia el señor- _"lo sabia, lo sabia, esto no va a terminar bien"_- me reprochava a mi mismo- pero, al parecer eres muy buen chico y muy valiente, por venir a hablar con nosotros, son muy pocos los jovenes que hacen eso en estos tiempos, asi que si les damos permiso pero con una condicion- me dijo la señora- si la que sea- dije contento- que la respetes, la cuides que ella no baje en calificaciones y la quieras mucho como dices- me dijo el señor- si por supuesto la querre mucho, no se preocupe y gracias- dije muy contento y me retire...

_**KENSHI P.O.V**_

que dire, que hare, no se porque estoy aqui si nisiquiera se que voy a hacer, pero lo hago por ella eso es lo unico que debe importarme, ella, ella y solo ella- me repetia mentalmente hasta que me abrieron la puerta y al parecer fue su padre, un señor un poco intimidante por su altura pero al parecer no era asi- buenas tardes joven, se le ofrece algo- me dijo calmado y cortesmente- buenas tardes señor soy kenshi shimizu amigo de samantha y queria hablar con usted- dije nervioso y creo que lo demostraba por que el señor se dio cuenta- bueno kenshi, pasa- me dijo un poco mas serio, yo pase y el cerro la puerta- bueno sientate y dime de que quieres hablar- me dijo tan serio que yo pense que estaba enojado y me puse mas nervioso- bueno señor es que... bueno samantha es una muy buena amiga... y pues yo... yo la qui...quiero mucho _"vamos kenshi la ultima frase dila sin rodeos que te veo seguro"_ y queria pedirle permiso para que me dejara ser su novio- al fin respire pero ahora la prueba final que me diria el tenia una expresion seria- bueno chico yo te acabo de conocer no se mucho sobre ti, ni como conociste a mi hija, ni que haces de tu vida,- me decia bastante serio el señor-_ "lo sabia soy un idiota, por que lo hize, ahora la mandaran a otro pais, la encerraran en un internado de monjas y no sabre de ella nunca mas"_- pensaba, ya se mis suposiciones eran bastantes exageradas pero yo estaba a poco de sufrir un ataque a causa del nerviosismo que tenia-pero creo que eres buen muchacho y yo confio plenamente en mi hija se que ella se sabe cuidar y si ella confia en ti, yo estoy deacuerdo, solo que tendras que respetarla y quererla como dices y por supuesto que sus calificaciones deben seguir siendo tan buenas como ahora- decia el señor con una sonrisa lo cual me relajo- gracias señor- dije volviendo a respirar lo que creo que causo gracia porque el señor sonrio... y asi me retire de su casa...

_**NADIE P.O.V**_

afuera van los dos jovenes caminando...

bien y como te fue?- pregunto kenshi- muy bien y a ti?- contesto el pelinegro- bien, aunque creo que ya se de donde saco samantha esa actitud, su padre tambien me causo un poco de miedo al principio- dijo el peliazul- bueno entonces vamos por las chicas para darles la noticia- dijo shun y los dos salieron corriendo

en la escuela de la señorita aiko

muy bien jovenes ya pueden retirarse- dijo la señorita aiko y todos fueron a tomas sus cosas- que bueno que por fin termino- decia julie que se veia exsausta- si por fin, pero lo bueno es que tendremos dos dias libres, porque la señorita aiko tiene que viajar- dijo runo mientras recogia sus cosas- si y asi pondran ir a mi casa para que ensañen junton con los chicos- dijo fabia-la verdad si, aunque me siento triste por tener que engañar a mis padres- dijo samantha- con lo del baile, pero sabes muy bien que si les dices no te dejaran igual que a alice- dijo zafiro- no, no es por el baile sino por kenshi, yo no se como lo tome mis padres- contesto sam- bueno samantha eso sabras resolverlo despues- dijo runo- es verdad samantha lo sabremos resolver porque yo tampoco se como decirselos todavia- dijo alice- chicas ya vamonos- dijo julie en la puerta...

ya estando afuera lograron ver a los chicos hablando debajo de un arbol en el parque...

bueno y entonces si los dejaron?- preguntaba entusiasmado dan- si nos dejaron ahora tenemos que decirselos a ellas- decia kenshi- espera ellas no saben que ustedes fueron a ver a sus padres- dijo billy- exacto solo espero que no lo tomen a mal- dijo shun- no lo creo bueno por parte de alice no, pero por samantha no lo se- dijo ren ocacionando una reaccion en kenshi que a todos les causo risa, ya que suponian que estaba pensando en lo que le pasaria si a ella no le parecia...

las chicas se fueron acercando a ellos pero cierta pelinaranja no...

alice espera- hablo un chico detras de la pelinaranja- si dime klaus- dijo alice cortesmente- queria hablar contigo ven-dijo el tomando la mano de la pelinaranja- espera klaus es que tengo algo de prisa- dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero no podia y forsejeo un poco lo cual shun logro ver y se acerco a ella para ayudarla- vamos alice es importante y rapido- dijo klaus jalando a la pelinaranja a un callejon y sujetandola contra la pared- klaus sueltame por favor me lastima- decia alice ya que el la sujetaba muy fuerte de las muñecas- no alice, hasta que me respondas que tiene el imbecil de kazami que no tenga yo- dijo el cortantemente- como... como sabes eso- dijo ella nerviosa- solo se... pero dime, yo te he invitado a salir, te he dicho lo que siento, lo he hecho todo durante un año y tu no me correspondes pero llega ese tarado y en menos de un mes ya eres su novia, dime alice, por que el, ALICE CONTESTA- cuando dijo eso la avento contra la paren y ella solo grito- SUELTALA IDIOTA- dijo shun que aparecio de pronto y golpeo a klaus- alice estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado el ojiambar- si shun gracias- decia la pelinaranja- Y TU IMBECIL NO VUELVAS A HACERLE DAÑO- le dijo bastante enojado a klaus y este solo se dio media vuelta y se fue...

_"jajaja kazami, entonces si es verdad, bueno no sabes lo que les espera a ti y tu amigo kenshi, lo siento mucho por alice y por samantha, pero todos sufriran"_- pensaba klaus con una sonrisa maliciosa...

* * *

><p><strong>kenshi- hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**yo- espero y les aya gustado**

**shun- bueno me explicaras quien es ella**

**yo- bueno shun ella es la agente s-710, oficial de la brigada especial de seguridad**

**shun- bueno y que hace aqui**

**s-710- a mi me llamaron para busca a shun kazami**

**shun- o_o...y... a mi porque**

**kenshi- porque nunca aprendes que samantha es la que tiene el control**

**yo- no te preocupes shun no te hara nada solo queria presentartela para que luego no estes preguntando igual que con alondra**

**kenshi- es verdad YA NOS DIRAS QUIEN ES ELLA**

**s-710- por favor a la señorita kimura no lo grite**

**yo- gracias oficial y kenshi ya les habia explicado que lo tenian que investigar por su cuenta**

**shun- NO TU NOS LO TIENES QUE EXPLICAR**

**s-710- joven kazami le acabo de explicar que no grite a si que acompañeme**

**shun- o_O a donde me lleva**

**(desaparecen)**

**kenshi- SHUN DONDE ESTAS... que paso que le van a hacer**

**yo- DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS LO QUE GUSTEN**

**kenshi- samantha le van a hacer algo malo a shun**

**yo- bueno nos vemos pronto**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**

**kenshi- "**que le iran a hacer a shun"


	9. el primer ensaño

_****_**hola a todos aqui un nuevo capitulo**

**kenshi- shun donde esta samantha**

**shun- ahi esta, que estara haciendo**

**kenshi- vamos a ver (se esconden)**

**yo- (estoy acostada y sumida en mis pensamientos) ay cuanto te quiero shun**

**shun/kenshi- QUE?**

**yo- HAAAAAAA QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE IDIOTAS**

**kenshi- es verdad... lo que acabas... de decir**

**yo- que escucharon**

**shun- que me querias es eso verdad**

**yo- ahi claro que no, yo no hablaba de ti, hablaba de shun de saint seiya**

**shun/kenshi- haaaaaaa que bueno**

**yo- tontos ¬¬... bueno despues de esta confusion solo queda decirles, que disfruten el capitulo**

_**nota, ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia**_

_** el primer ensaño**_

_"jajaja kazami, entonces si es verdad, bueno no sabes lo que les espera a ti y tu amigo kenshi, lo siento mucho por alice y por samantha, pero todos sufriran"_- pensaba klaus con una sonrisa maliciosa...

despues de la pequeña pelea de shun todos preocupados por alice se reunieron...

alice en verdad estas bien- le decia el pelinegro- si... estoy bien... gracias shun- decia la pelinaranja mientras lloraba y abrazaba al ojiambar- ALICE QUE PASO? ESTAS BIEN? NO TE HIZO NADA MALO?- decia julie agitada- JULIE YA CALLATE- le grito runo- no me grites, solo estaba preocupada por alice- dijo julie un poco apenada- estoy bien no se preocupen- dijo alice con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos- bueno prima, ya no llores y mejor vamonos porque estamos llamando mucho la atencion- dijo zafiro al ver que muchas personas miraban con curiosidad a los chicos- si vamos, para que ensañen y para que alice olvide todo esto- dijo fabia- esta bien- dijieron todos y empezaron a caminar pero alice y samantha se quedaron un poco atras...

no se como se entero klaus pero me dijo que porque era novia de shun y no de el- decia alice un poco triste- talvez se lo dijieron las tres arpias, pero aun asi no tenia derecho a reclamarte eso, a el que le importa quien sea tu novio- dijo samantha un poco molesta- yo creo que se sintio herido porque ya sabes que el me ha pretendido desde hace un año- dijo la ojimarron- pero eso no importa alice, el no es tu dueño para que se comporte como lo hizo- dijo muy enojada samantha pero antes de que alice le dijiera algo, shun y kenshi se acercaron a ellas

chicas tenemos algo que decirles- dijo serio shun- sucede algo malo- dijo alice- no, nada malo, pero prometanos que no se van a enojar- dijo kenshi mas especificamente refiriendose a la pelinegra- bueno, hablen ya- dijo samantha- es que antes de ir a la escuela por ustedes tomamos una pequeña desviacion- dijo shun- y a donde fueron?- pregunto alice-bueno fuimos a sus casa a hablar con sus padres- dijo kenshi- QUE USTEDES HIZIERON QUE?- grito samantha- fuimos a hablar con sus padres para que las dejaran ser nuestras novias- dijo shun- hay que lindos y que les dijieron- dijo alice- a mi me dijieron que si, a si que tus padres ya saben que soy tu novio- dijo shun mientras abrazaba a alice- si, si muy lindo y a ti que te dijeron- dijo samantha con un tono un poco molesto- bueno la verdad es que- decia kenshi con un tono medio triste para que samantha pensara otra cosa- lo sabia, lo sabia cuando llegue a mi casa me mataran, esto es un desastre, ahora que hare- decia samantha preocupada- samantha calmate, por favor linda- decia kenshi tratando de calmar a la pelinegra- NO ME DIGAS LINDA Y MUCHO MENOS ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME NO SABES EN EL PROBLEMA QUE ME ACABAS DE METER- gritaba muy enojada samantha- amor, me dijieron que si- dijo kenshi tomando la mano de samantha- espera te dijieron que si- dijo samantha confundida- si amor, me dijieron que podia ser tu novio- dijo kenshi mientras la abrazaba- hay tonto no me vuelvas a asustar asi- dijo samantha mientras correspondia el abrazo-jajaja hay amigo yo crei que ya te hiban a matar- dijo entre risas shun...

CHICOS VAMOS- grito dan y los cuatros jovenes empezaron a correr...

en casa de fabia...

bueno el concurso es en un mes y tenemos que crear una buena coreografia- dijo ren- si amor tienes razon, pero no la van a crear si estan aqui sentados, anden bailen- dijo fabia mientras empujaba a ren- pero como vamos a bailar si aun no creamos pasos ni nada- dijo billy- hay como se complican los hombres- dijo zafiro mientras se ponia una mano en la cabeza- no nos complicamos solo que si no tenemos nada que hacemos- dijo kenshi- hay tontitos eso es lo divertido de esto para crear una buena coreografia primero hay que improvisar de ahi se crea una buen baile- dijo samantha- me sorpende que no sepan eso, muchachos- dijo alice- es que nunca nos tamamos la molestia de crear una coreografia, siempre haciamos algo distinto- dijo shun- bueno siempre hay una primera vez asi que a bailar aqui les diremos nosotras cuales son los mejores pasos y asi les ayudaremos- dijo runo mientras ponia la musica...

despues de varios pasos, caidas, risas, gritos y muchas cosas mas...

bueno no estuvo mal y ya casi tienen media coreografia ven que no es tan dificil- dijo zafiro- esos dices tu que no resibiste los golpes de dan- dijo kenshi mientras caia rendido al suelo- ya te pedi disculpas que mas quieres- dijo dan-bueno muchachos no peleen, por favor- dijo alice- si chicos no peleen no pueden empezar mal- dijo fabia- esta bien- dijo kenshi- chicas, su competencia tambien es en un mes verdad- dijo ren- asi es, no quiero verles la cara a las tres arpias, pero ahi las tendre que encontrar- dijo samantha-ya no te preocupes, cuando las veas en esa competencias, ustedes las venceran y ahi estaremos nosotros para apoyarlas- dijo kenshi- asi es, a menos que tuvieramos la mala suerte de que las dos competencias sean el mismo dia y a la misma hora- dijo dan- DAN KUSO!- grito runo mientras golpeaba al castaño en la cabeza- auch! RUNO PORQUE ME GOLPEAS-grito dan- por tonto y pesimista como se te ocurre decir eso- dijo molesta runo- perdon , perdon runo, no pense lo que decia- decia dan incado- tu cuando piensas dan- dijo sarcastico shun- bueno que estamos diciendo, no empezemos con peleas- dijo zafiro- es verdad ahi que cambiar de tema- dijo fabia para poner un poco de paz- es verdad, ay otro asunto que hay que aclarar sobre su presentacion- dijo julie que por raro que suene no habia hablado- asi y cual es ese asunto?- pregunto billy- SU ATUENDO- grito emocionada la peliplateada- nuestro que?- dijieron confundidos todos los chicos- su atuendo, es una parte importante de la presentacion, y no se preocupen yo los puedo ayudar- dijo julie- ahi chicos les deseo suerte porque cuando de ropa se trata julie bueno ella es muy...- decia runo pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada- es muy especial, y lo unico que hay que decir es suerte y de preferencia encomiendense a algun santo- dijo samantha- y porque solo nosotros y ustedes dos que- le dijo dan a samantha y alice- porque samantha nunca a dejado que julie desida sobre su ropa y alice no es tonta va con samantha- dijo runo- bueno chicos mañana es sabado, asi que iremos al centro comercial y buscaremos lo que necesitan- dijo julie- haaa ya que, mañana nos vemos- dijo billy- nosotras las acompañaremos esto sera divertido- dijo zafiro- bueno ya es tarde tenemos que irnos, entonces mañana nos vemos en el parque a las 10- dijo alice- esta bien, mañana nos vemos adios- dijo samantha mientras salia con alice y zafiro, y asi todos se despidieron y esperaron que un nuevo dia empezara...

**kenshi- hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**shun- oye y ahora donde esta samantha**

**kenshi- no lo se, pero te queria preguntar, que sucedio la vez pasada cuando la agente s-710 te llevo**

**shun- bueno no me gustaria hablar sobre eso, pero solo dire que no fue nada bonito**

**kenshi- ha eso explica tu ojo morado, eres muy malo para cubrirlo**

**shun- lo se, pero en verdad donde esta samantha**

**yo- aqui estoy (hablo enojada) y sufriran el haberme espiado (les arrojo algunas shuriken)**

**shun- HAAA ESTAS LOCA**

**yo- ustedes dos aprenderan a no molestarme y mucho menos a espiarme (saco mis sai y los chicos empiezan a correr)**

**kenshi- ESPERA SAMANTHA LO SENTIMOS**

**yo- VUELVAN AQUI COBARDES... hay par de idiotas cuando los alcanze me la pagaran**

**alondra- bueno al parecer ya no hay nadie asi que lo dire yo DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS LO QUE GUSTEN**

**shun/kenshi- HAAAAAAAAAAAA SAMANTHA PERDON**

**yo- (me detengo de la persecucion) gracias alondra por continuar por mi y solo tengo algo que decir... gracias por leer el fic**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**

**yo- TARADOS VUELVAN QUE AHORA NO SALDRAN DE ESTA**


	10. la calma anuncia la tormenta

__**hola a todos aqui un nuevo capitulo**

**shun- tu tenias que dar un aviso o no**

**yo- es verdad gracias por recordarme... atencion a todos los que leen mis fics... ME VOY A RETIRAR DE FANFICTION**

**kenshi- que? pero porque?**

**yo- se los digo al final, pero por mientras disfruten este capitulo**

_**nota, ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia**_

_** la calma anuncia la tormenta**_

estan cinco chicos y dos chicas en un parque platicando, bueno mas bien discutiendo...

pero chicas, diganme otra vez porque tenemos que hacer lo que dice julie- dijo dan- porque aunque se escuche como algo completamente imposible julie tiene razon- dijo runo- es verdad, ademas ya sabemos que julie es algo loquita cuando se trata de compras, pero por eso vamos nosotras para que no lo vaya a matar- dijo fabia- por nosotros dos esta bien- dijo calmado kenshi- si, porque con shun nadie se mete y tu tienes a samantha para que te defienda- dijo billy- oye yo no necesito a samantha para que me defienda, y sabes que tu mejor no opines billy porque tu noviesita fue la que nos metio en este problema- dijo kenshi molesto-oye no te permito que te expreses a si de julie- grito billy- YO ME EXPRESO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA-grito kenshi- PREPARATE SHIMIZU ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO- grito billy a punto de aventarse sobre kenshi para golpearlo pero ren se interpuso- vamos billy calmate es muy temprano para que empiezen a pelear- dijo calmadamente ren-esta bien, pero dice otra palabra y le rompo la cara- dijo billy- eres un cobar...- decia kenshi pero dan le tapa la boca- ya dejalo kenshi- le dijo dan y en ese momento llegaron zafiro, alice, samantha y julie y vieron como los chicos separaban a billy y a kenshi... chicos que sucede- pregunto zafiro- sucede que kenshi y billy ya se quieren matar- dijo shun- pero porque?- pregunto alice- nada importante- dijo kenshi- entonces si no es nada importante, hagan las pases- dijo julie mientras tomaba la mano de billy y se acercaba a kenshi-pero...- decia kenshi pero fue interrumpido por samantha- pero nada anda- le dijo autoritariamente la pelinegra- esta bien, billy disculpa lo que te dije- dijo kenshi- no hay problema, tu disculpame por insultarte- dijo billy- no hay problema- dijo kenshi y elproblema se olvido con un apreton de manos

que lindos, pero ya vamonos- dijo zafiro y todos se fueron al centro comercial

5 largas horas despues...

julie ya, vamos a descansar porfavor- dijo billy que traia aproximadamente 10 bolsas (y solo dos traian cosas de el)- si hay que descansar, ademas yo tengo mucha hambre- decia dan con 7 bolsas- hay dan que novedad es que tu tengas hambre- dijo sarcastico ren, el traia 4 bolsas (mas equitativo dos de el y dos de fabia)- bueno chicos dejen de quejarse, miren a kenshi y shun ellos no se quejan- dijo julie- si pero ellos solo traen dos bolsas cada uno- dijo billy- miren vamos a comprar un helado y a descansar un poco- dijo fabia- _si antes de que julie nos lleve a rastras a otra tienda_- susurro runo- TE ESCUCHE RUNO!- grito julie- bueno julie no te enojes, es bueno descansar un poco y despues continuamos- dijo zafiro- esta bien vamos- dijo julie... despues de que todos comieran y dan se artara de todo lo que tenia enfrente decidieron continuar... bueno alice, samantha solo faltan ustedes dos y ya se donde conseguirles unos atuendos super lindos- decia emocionada julie- julie calmate yo ya se donde comprar mi atuendo- dijo samantha-hay vamos samantha, deja te ayudo, no te ofendas pero tu te vistes de una manera muy sombria casi emo y yo te quiero ayudar para que te veas muy kiut- dijo julie- julie en primera, no me quiero ver "kiut", a mi me gusta mi forma de vestir y en segunda ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda, pero gracias, y mejor voy y compro lo que necesito antes de que cierren, asi que nos vemos luego chicos- dijo samatha y dio media vuelta- espera samantha yo voy contigo- dijo alice- alice tu tampoco quieres que te ayude- dijo julie- gracias julie pero yo tambien ya se donde comprar lo que necesito- dijo la pelinaranja y empezo a caminar junto con su amiga- chicas esperen las acompañamos- dijieron kenshi y shun y los cuatro chicos se fueron...- samantha siempre me sorprende- dijo runo- a mi tambien, no crei que hubiera alguien capaz de decirle a julie algo como eso- dijo dan- samantha asi es, nunca deja que alguien decida por ella, y mi prima tampoco es tonta sabe el momento perfecto para irse, a ella tampoco le gusta que alguien tome sus deciciones- dijo zafiro- pues las envidio, porque a ellas julie no las trae de tienda en tienda- dijo fabia...

cerca de hay...

muchas gracias- dijo la pelinegra a la empleada- de nada vuelva pronto- contesto la señorita- ya terminaste- dijo soprendido kenshi- si, porque te sorprende?- pregunto samantha- porque yo crei que tardarias mas, asi como julie- dijo kenshi- no yo no soy asi, pero vamos por alice y shun- dijo samatha- esta bien, pero... HABER SI ME ALCANZAS- dijo kenshi y salio corriendo- KENSHI- grito samantha y empezo a correr

en otra tienda...

esto es todo?- pregunto shun al ver a alice con dos bolsas- si es todo lo que necesito- dijo alice- sabes eres unica- dijo shun- encerio, porque- dijo alice- porque si, eres muy especial, eres tierna, bonita, buena bailarina, tienes muchas cualidades, que nunca terminaria de decir...- dijo shun mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la pelinaranja- gr...gracias, shun- dijo la ojimarron sonrojada- te amo alice- dijo el ojiambar mientras abrazaba a alice- yo tambien te amo- dijo ella y correspondio el abrazo y despues se dieron un tierno beso...

pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los observaban...

maldito kazami- dijo klaus- calmate, ya pondremos el plan en marcha asi que no te preocupes- dijo natsumi- pero que no los vez, a ti no te da coraje- dijo klaus- claro que me da coraje, pero la maldita de alice me las pagara y tambien sus dos amigas samantha y fabia- dijo natsumi-hola chicos- dijo yuriko- hasta que llegas, conseguiste el numero- dijo natsumi- si, lo consegui- dijo yuriko- y akane ya consiguio las otras cosas?- pregunto klaus- en eso esta, bueno natsumi cuando pondremos en marcha el plan- dijo yuriko- mañana, no hay que perder tiempo- dijo natsumi- "_ahora sufriras alice, y no habra quien te ayude como la ultima vez"_- penso natsumi

**yo- hasta aqui el capitulo **

**kenshi- pero lo dejaste en suspenso**

**yo- si y eso que**

**shun- que nosotros creimos que lo terminarias, y nos vas a decir porque te vas a retirar**

**yo- buenos es que no me voy a retirar para siempre, regreso en dos semanas**

**kenshi- y porque te vas a ir por dos semanas**

**yo- por algo que todos conocemos llamado escuela... ya que comenzare el segundo semestre de preparatoria este lunes**

**shun- y porque dos semanas, aun no entiendo**

**yo- para acostumbrarme a tener que levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para tomar el camion, y soportar toda la tarea que nos dejan la cual me quita mucho tiempo, asi que con dos semanas me acostumbro y acomodo mi horario para tener tiempo para todo...**

**kenshi- haaa es como tomar vacaciones de tus vacaciones**

**yo- exacto, y ademas duro una hora para llegar a la escuela, asi me da tiempo de pensar nuevas ideas para el fic**

**shun- en ese caso, que te vaya bien y nos vemos en dos semanas**

**yo- gracias, pero antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a zafiro gehabich por sus reviews, ella me a apoyado mucho con esta historia y tambien a shion1479 por su apoyo**

**kenshi- pero recuerden DEJEN MAS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS LO QUE GUSTEN**

**yo- sin mas que decir, los estare siguiendo en sus fic, porque no pienso dejar de leerlos, y en dos semanas espero poder continuar con mis fics**

**hasta pronto**

**sayonara, andromedasamantha fuera, paz **


	11. problemas parte I

**hola aqui un nuevo capitulo**

**kenshi- samantha! al fin vuelves**

**yo- claro despues de dos, casi tres semanas super largas de escuela (y examenes) ya volvi**

**shun- yo crei que no volverias ya hiba a hacer una fiesta**

**yo- kazami, acabo de llegar y ya te ganaste una paliza**

**kenshi- bueno antes de que lo mates, presenta el capitulo**

**yo- si, espero y disfruten el capitulo y como dice mi profe de mate... leanlo, disfrutenlo, GOZENLO...**

_**nota; ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia**_

**PROBLEMAS PARTE I**

Chicos estoy aburrida- hizo puchero julie- te apoyo julie, hay que hacer algo, me estoy haciendo viejo aquí- dijo dan- vamos dan no seas dramático- dijo shun- y si vamos a la feria- dijo entusiasmada runo- si es buena idea- dijo ren y todos apoyaron la idea y fueron a la feria…pero…

Esto se lo tengo que avisar a natsumi- dijo akane- le mandare un mensaje…

Espera me llego un mensaje- dijo natsumi- jajajajajajaja- empezó a reír natsumi- que dice el mensaje?- le preguntaron Klaus y yuriko- es de akane, dice que Alice y sus amigos irán a la feria así que es el momento de comenzar con el plan- dijo natsumi ya un poco más seria…

En la feria

Bueno a donde vamos primero?- pregunto Billy- vamos a comer algo yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo dan colocando sus manos en su abdomen- dan esa no es novedad, pero primero vamos a algunos juegos y después a comer- dijo fabia- bueno y a cual vamos- dijo julie- vamos a la montaña rusa- dijo ren y todos se fueron corriendo hacia esa atracción…

Bueno subamos- dijo kenshi- si, vamos Alice- dijo shun tomando la mano de su novia- no, mejor te espero aquí- no me digas que tienes miedo Alice, ja, dile algo samantha- dijo kenshi burlonamente- no, yo también te esperare- dijo samantha- pero porque no quieren subir? – pregunto shun- "_por qué samantha le tiene miedo a las alturas y no quiero que se quede sola"-_le dijo Alice en el oido a su novio- haaa, entonces aquí espérenos, vamos kenshi- dijo shun mientras avanzaba junto con los demás- está bien, bueno si no vas a subir, por favor cuida mi teléfono- dijo kenshi mientras le daba el aparato a su novia- vamos samantha, sentémonos en esa banca- dijo Alice y las chicas se fueron a sentar…pero detrás de unos arbustos cerca de ellas estaban 4 personas escondidas

Bueno yuriko manda el mensaje- le dijo natsumi a su amiga- sí, es hora de que comience el espectáculo- dijo yuriko

_Ring, ring-_comenzó a sonar el teléfono de kenshi- que es eso?- pregunto Alice- es un mensaje que le llego a kenshi, pero, este número yo lo conozco- dijo samantha y comenzó a leer el mensaje de pronto soltó el celular y se quedó paralizada- SAMANTHA, SAMANTHA QUE TIENES- empezó a hablar preocupada Alice- m…mira, el men…saje es de… yuriko- hablo entrecortadamente samantha- que déjame leer- dijo Alice y tomo el teléfono

_Kenshi Mi amor, espero verte pronto_

_No soporto verte con samantha_

_Pero los dos sabemos porque lo haces_

_Nunca pensé que idearas un plan tan genial_

_Para hacerla sufrir_

_Te amo y lo sabes… te veré pronto_

_Yuriko…_

No, no esto debe ser una broma samantha, kenshi no sería capaz- decía Alice pero samantha parecía desconectada ya que no reaccionaba y se empezó a preocupar- SAMANTHA, SAMANTHA REACCIONA, ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD- le grito Alice mientras la tomaba de los hombros y vio en los ojos de su amiga las lágrimas contenidas y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso y que no era nada bueno… los demás chicos bajaron de la montaña rusa y escucharon los gritos de Alice y kenshi y shun salieron corriendo hacia las chicas…

ALICE- grito shun y Alice lo abrazo y le dijo que lo mejor sería retirarse de ese lugar que lo que iba a suceder no sería muy bueno y os dos se alejaron un poco, luego llego kenshi- SAMANTHA, amor estas bien- dijo kenshi mientras abrazaba a samantha- _no me toques-_susurro samantha- que? Amor que te pasa-dijo kenshi confundido y samantha se levantó- y no me vuelvas a decir amor, ya no quiero saber nada de ti- y le dio la espalda a kenshi- samantha que te sucede- volvió a decir kenshi- TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, ERES UN TRAIDOR, ME USASTE COMO TU JUEGUETE… pero te equivocaste de chica kenshi shimizu- dijo con cierto rencor y dolor en su voz la pelinegra- que? Pero de que hablas? Yo que te hice?- preguntó kenshi – DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO, SABES MEJOR LARGATE CON YURIKO- y en ese momento le arrojo el teléfono- DIJO QUE TE QUERIA VER ASI QUE NO TE DETENGO, LARGATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!- grito samantha estallando en llanto- NO ESPERA YO NO TENGO NADA QUE ER CON YURIKO- grito kenshi tomando a samantha de la mano- TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS- grito samantha y le dio una cachetada a kenshi y salió corriendo- SAMANTHA ESPERA- grito kenshi corriendo detrás de ella- kenshi déjala yo hablare con ella- lo detuvo Alice y ella salió tras samantha…

Jajaja una fuera faltan dos- dijo akane- si, nunca creí ver tan devastada a samantha, fue fantástico- dijo yuriko- si fue fantástico, pero ahora es nuestro turno, vamos Klaus- dijo natsumi y los dos jóvenes fueron para continuar con el plan

Shun estaba consolando a su amigo, y Alice estaba hablando con zafiro ya que no había alcanzado a samantha

Nunca había visto a samantha así- dijo zafiro- yo tampoco y eso me preocupa- dijo Alice- pero lo que sucedió es un poco sospechoso, yo no creo a kenshi capaz de hacer planes con yuriko- dijo zafiro- yo tampoco, así que iré a hablar con shun, para que me ayude a investigar que sucedió- dijo Alice y se fue para ir a hablar con su novio, el cual ahora estaba solo debajo de un árbol…

Shun- se escuchó una voz la cual tomo desprevenido al ojiambar- quién eres?- pregunto shun que se ponía en pose defensiva- tranquilo solo soy yo- y apareció la intrusa- natsumi, que quieres- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de odio- solo quería hablar contigo- dijo natsumi acercándose peligrosamente a shun- entonces habla de una vez- contesto shun seriamente- dime porque estas con Alice y no conmigo- dijo natsumi- de que hablas?- dijo shun sorprendido- sí, dime que viste en Alice que te cautivo, yo tengo un año intentando conquistarte y de pronto aparece ella y te cautiva, dime porque- dijo natsumi- eso no tengo porque explicártelo a ti- dijo enojado shun… en ese momento natsumi se dio cuenta de que Alice ya los había visto, así que se abalanzo hacia shun y lo beso, él se sorprendió y a Alice lleno el rostro de lágrimas…

S…shun- dijo Alice

**kenshi- hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**shun- ya samantha por favor, ya me disculpe, ya no volvere a decir estupideses D:**

**yo- mas te vale ninja de 5ta**

**shun- si, pero por favor no hagas subrir a alice**

**yo- yo no la hago sufrir lo haces tu**

**shun- no, pero si yo, bueno es que... oye porque llegas haciendome sufrir**

**yo- porque se me antoja**

**shun- "_si como tu tambien sufres te desquitas conmigo"_**

**yo- kazami te escuche a si que seguiras sufriendo**

**kenshi- jajaja ya quiero ver que se te ocurre para el proximo cap**

**yo- si yo tambien pero tardara un poco, debido a que voy a empezar con los examenes pero en cuanto termine subo la conti**

**shun- asi que porfavor DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, QUE SAMANTHA YA NO ME HAGA SUFRIR, LO QUE GUSTEN**

**yo- jajaja ya quisieras kazami, pero espero sus reviews, y espero poder subir continuacion pronto**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


	12. de mal en peor

**hola a todos ya volvi y con un nuevo cap**

**shun- al fin creimos que ya no regresarias**

**yo- claro que no de hecho este cap lo escribi hace una semana pero como estaba en examenes... y tambien me quede sin internet todo un fin de semana u_u **

**kenshi- por eso no lo habias subido**

**shun- si lo que digas, hechale la culpa a los examenes te apuesto a que reprovaste**

**yo- pues me duele decirte que el miercoles entregaron boletas y fui el mejor promedio del salon**

**shun- pues como estaran los otros para que tu seas la mejor**

**yo- dejame dicirte que tengo promedio de 9.7 asi que mejor ya no digas nada**

**shun- ok, ok, ok ya pido paz y mejor comienza de una vez**

**yo- bueno aqui estoy otra vez asi que empezemos**

**kenshi- leanlo y disfrutenlo**

**_nota, ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia_  
><strong>

_CAPITULO 12.- DE MAL EN PEOR_

dime porque estas con Alice y no conmigo- dijo natsumi- de que hablas?- dijo shun sorprendido- sí, dime que viste en Alice que te cautivo, yo tengo un año intentando conquistarte y de pronto aparece ella y te cautiva, dime porque- dijo natsumi- eso no tengo porque explicártelo a ti- dijo enojado shun… en ese momento natsumi se dio cuenta de que Alice ya los había visto, así que se abalanzo hacia shun y lo beso, él se sorprendió y a Alice se le lleno el rostro de lágrimas…

s…shun- dijo Alice llorando

Alice no es lo que parece lo juro- decía shun rápidamente después de alejarse de natsumi

hay amorcito porque se lo niegas-decía natsumi- acaso aun la quieres hacer sufrir- dijo altaneramente

TU CALLATE… YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!- grito shun bastante molesto

NO LO PUEDO CREER SHUN… TU Y KENSHI SON IGUALES…- grito Alice

Alice, enserio puedo expli…- decía shun pero Alice no lo dejo continuar

TE ODIO SHUN KAZAMI, TE ODIO- grito Alice y salió corriendo

a…Alice- susurro shun en shock

Hay déjala solo era una niñita caprichosa y tonta ella no te merecía- decía natsumi pero shun la tomo de la muñeca de una forma muy agresiva

No vuelvas a decir eso sobre Alice me escuchaste, y te recomiendo que te alejes de ella y de mí, porque si no, no me hare responsable de mis actos- dijo shun completamente furioso, y se veía en sus ojos, de ellos irradiaba enojo, odio y casi salía fuego por ellos, entonces aventó a natsumi y ella cayó al suelo y el pelinegro salió tras Alice.

Jajaja Alice dije que sufrirías y al parecer lo logre espero y Klaus cumpla su parte- dijo natsumi desde el suelo

"no lo puedo creer, me engaño, me mintió, me utilizo, su amor fue una farsa, pero aun así no puedo odiarlo, porque aun lo…" pensaba Alice, mientras corría y lloraba hasta que se encontró con alguien…

Alice que te sucedió?- le pregunto Klaus- nada Klaus, nada- decía ella con un poco de temor aun por lo sucedido días antes- Alice yo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió el otro día, perdí la cabeza yo no quería lastimarte, en verdad lo siento- decía Klaus con un poco de arrepentimiento- no hay problema Klaus- decía Alice intentando sonar tranquila aunque no pudo por las lágrimas- Alice dime que te sucedió- le volvió a insistir Klaus- hay es que…- decía Alice pero se derrumbó en llanto y Klaus solo la abrazo, pero shun lo vio todo y aunque ardiera de coraje sabía que el llanto de su amada era su culpa…

Samantha llego a su casa, estaba sumamente agradecida de que sus padres estuvieran de viaje y así no la verían como daba golpes hacia todos lados, gritaba y lloraba; después de que se tranquilizó un poco alguien toco a su puerta…

"Solo espero que no sea kenshi"- pensaba la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la puerta

¿Quién?- pregunto Samantha

Soy Alice, Samantha, ábreme por favor- decía la peli naranja y se le notaba que estaba llorando, su amiga rápido le abrió

Alice, que te paso?- pregunto Samantha porque en cuanto abrió su amiga la abrazo y empezó a llorar

Vi a natsumi y a shun besándose- decía inconsolable Alice

Lo sabía los dos eran iguales, de esas dos arpías no me sorprende- decía con enojo Samantha

Y ahora qué hago no quiero llegar a mi casa en este estado- decía Alice mostrando su maquillaje todo corrido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Ya a tu casa y di que te quedaras conmigo, no están mis padres y no quiero estar sola en este momento y creo que tú tampoco- dijo Samantha mientras le daba el teléfono a su amiga…

En otro lugar…

Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba Alice y Samantha deben de estar sufriendo mucho, y eso me alegra- decía natsumi

si, y por lo que vi shun y kenshi también- decía yuriko

pero el plan va funcionando de maravilla, ahora yo podre conquistar a Alice y ustedes pueden enamorar a esos imbéciles- decía Klaus

no les digas imbéciles, y además para llegar a ese punto aún falta que akane haga su parte- decía natsumi

lo sé, estoy tan cerca de tener a ren solo para mí- decía akane

Bueno entonces mañana será un nuevo y muy buen día- dijo natsumi…

**yo- hasta aqui el cap de hoy**

**shun- esta algo corto no crees**

**yo- si lo se pero asi se deja el suspenso**

**shun- aja si como no, no sera porque ya no se te ocurria nada mas**

**yo- bueno kazami ò_ó A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!**

**shun- o_O bueno, perdon, pero no te enojes**

**kenshi- jajaja ninja cobarde**

**yo- bueno como dije esta corto pero porque la luz de esperanza sera en el proximo cap n_n**

**shun- dejen REVIEWS, comentarios y sujerencias, lo que gusten**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz **


	13. vuelve la paz

El plan va funcionando de maravilla, ahora yo podre conquistar a Alice y ustedes pueden enamorar a esos imbéciles- decía Klaus

No les digas imbéciles, y además para llegar a ese punto aún falta que akane haga su parte- decía natsumi

Lo sé, estoy tan cerca de tener a ren solo para mí- decía akane

Bueno entonces mañana será un nuevo y muy buen día- dijo natsum

**hola a todos ya volvi y con un nuevo cap**

**shun- bueno empiezalo ya rapido**

**yo- porque tienes tanta prisa shun**

**shun- es que alice se puede quedar con klaus, y yo no quiero que pase eso T_T**

**yo- TU LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZON Y AHORA LLORAS... SINICO Ò_Ó**

**kenshi- vamos samantha no hay necesidad de que grites**

**yo- TU TE CALLAS**

**shun- bueno, bueno mejor comienza**

**yo- es verdad quiero ver su desgracia y sufrimiento**

**kenshi- malvada ¬¬**

**yo- bueno aqui esta el cap disfrutenlo**

_nota.- ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia_

_**vuelve la paz**_

Al día siguiente

Samantha, hoy era día de ensaño vamos a ir?- pregunto Alice

Yo no quiero ir no quiero verle la cara a ese traidor- contesto cortante Samantha

Te entiendo, pero me siento mal, es para una buena causa- dijo la peli naranja

Lo sé, pero creo que hay que pensar un poco en que haremos- contesto Sam

En el parque

Bueno akane hay esta ren ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo yuriko

Claro que lo sé, prepárate que el show va a comenzar- dijo akane y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ren…

"como tardas fabia"- pensaba el peliblanco

Hola, ren que haces- hablo muy dulcemente akane

Akane, hola, solo estoy esperando a mi novia- dijo fríamente ren

A si tu noviecita, la tonta de fabia- dijo despectivamente akane

Te lo diré una vez, no te expreses así de ella- dijo molesto el peliblanco

Pero en ese momento akane vio como fabia se acercaba y entonces beso a ren por sorpresa (N/A uso la misma técnica que natsumi, que poco original…shun.- pero si tú la estas escribiendo ¬¬… yo.-ò_ó mejor cállate o te hare sufrir más… shun.- O_o me callo…)…

Ren…- susurro fabia que acababa de llegar

Fabia, no es lo que parece puedo explicarlo- dijo ren rápidamente después de separarse de akane

No hay nada que explicar- dijo fabia seriamente

FABIA P.O.V

"Se me hizo tarde, todo por estar discutiendo con julie"

Iba caminando, bueno corriendo hacia el parque, porque se me había hecho tarde para encontrarme con ren, cuando escuche unas risas cerca de unos arbustos y me detuve…

Prepárate que el show va a comenzar- la escuche, era esa odiosa de akane y la vi dirigirse hacia ren, así que me escondí detrás de un árbol desde donde podía ver claramente lo que pasaba…

Vi como llego con mi novio, al parecer le dijo algo que no quería escuchar por que se enojó, así que decidí ir para ponerle un alto a esa tonta… ya me vio… que va a hacer…

Lo beso, beso a ren…

Ren…- susurre, las palabras no salían estaba furiosa

Fabia, no es lo que parece puedo explicarlo- me dijo rápidamente después de soltar a akane

No hay nada que explicar- le dije seriamente, en verdad no había nada que explicar estaba todo muy claro, así que me acerco lentamente a ellos, lista para darle un buen golpe…

Y lo hice un solo puñetazo y termino en el suelo…

F…fabia- escuche decir a ren…

NADIE P.O.V

F…fabia- dijo ren sorprendido

Y ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS MALDITA RESBALOSA, A NO METERTE CON MI NOVIO- grito fabia furiosa

OYE PERO QUE TE PASA- le contesto akane desde el suelo, sorprendida por la reacción de fabia

Crees que soy tonta, lo vi todo, y te lo advierto…te vuelves a acercar a ren y en verdad me vas a conocer- dijo fabia con un aura maligna que hasta a ren le dio miedo…

Mejor vámonos fabia- dijo ren y los dos se fueron

Maldita fabia- dijo resentida akane…

Más tarde en el restaurant de runo…

Entonces eso paso, si la tuviera enfrente ya la tendría en el suelo- dijo runo

Tal vez todo lo ideo natsumi- dijo Billy

Es lo más lógico, lástima que Alice y Samantha si cayeron en la trampa-dijo julie

Pero si ya sabemos la verdad, hay que decirles, para que los perdonen- dijo dan

No creo que solo eso funcione, porque prácticamente nos perdieron la confianza- dijo shun

Bueno yo las conozco muy bien a las dos y creo que hay una forma para que los perdonen- dijo zafiro

En verdad y cuál es?- dijo kenshi

Miren lo que hay que hacer es…

En casa de Samantha

Entonces tus papás también salieron de viaje- dijo Samantha

Si, vuelven mañana, y les dije que quería quedarme aquí- dijo Alice

Qué bien- dijo con un tono triste Samantha

Sigues pensando en el- le dijo Alice

Sí, es que siento un vacío aquí en el pecho, y quisiera perdonarlo…- decía Samantha

Pero le perdiste la confianza, lo sé yo me siento igual, pero aun así tengo la sensación de que no fue su culpa- dijo Alice

Es verdad, fue una coincidencia muy grande que nos hubieran engañado con nuestras enemigas- dijo Samantha

O nos utilizaron, o tal vez fue plan de esas arpías- dijo Alice y las dos se quedaron meditando esas opciones

De vuelta en el restaurant de runo

Bueno y ese sería el plan- dijo zafiro

Y tú crees que en verdad funcione- dijo shun

No lo creo, estoy segura- dijo zafiro- así que hay que preparar todo y vernos en casa de Samantha en la noche…

En la noche…

Tan, tan SAMANTHA, ALICE ABRAN LA PUERTA- grito julie

JULIE POR FAVOR NO HAY NECESIDAD DE GRITAR- le grito runo

Chicas las dos no griten- dijo fabia

Chicas por que tanto escándalo- dijo Samantha al abrir la puerta

Hola, veníamos a ver como estaban- dijo fabia

No muy bien, es muy difícil superar esto- dijo triste Alice

Qué bueno que trajimos esto para hacerlas sentir mejor- dijo zafiro mientras sacaba unas revistas y unos botes de helado

Gracias chicas, pasen, será noche de chicas- dijo Samantha mostrando una sonrisa muy fingida

En cuanto las chicas entraron, aparecieron detrás de un árbol todos los chicos…

Bueno traigan todo- dijo ren

Estoy dudando que esto funcione- dijo Billy

Solo hay que tener esperanza de que funcione- dijo kenshi

Chicos saben dónde está dan?- pregunto shun

Oigan esto esta delicioso- dijo dan detrás de los chicos con un plato en la mano

Dan deja de comer y además eso no es para ti- dijo ren y le quito el plato- ayúdanos o le diremos a runo que solo estorbaste

No, no le digan nada a runo, les ayudare inmediatamente- dijo dan y con una velocidad impresionante termino de arreglar todo

Deberíamos amenazarlo con runo más seguido- dijo kenshi sorprendido por la rapidez de su amigo

Con las chicas…

Bueno, ya conocemos la historia, pero no estamos aquí para deprimirnos, sino para divertirnos- dijo runo

Y una forma muy buena para animarnos es LA MODA- dijo entusiasmada julie

Julie, la verdad a mí no me parece buena idea- dijo Samantha

Anda por favor pruébate este modelito- dijo mientras le daba unas prendas

Ya venias preparada- dijo Sam con una gotita en la frente

Si por favor, tú también Alice pruébate este- dijo julie mientras le daba la ropa

Está bien, pero si ustedes también se ponen unos modelitos que tengo por aquí- dijo Samantha y abrió su closet

Samantha esta ropa esta hermosa, porque nunca te habíamos visto con ella- dijo runo

Porque no es mi estilo, pero ya vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Samantha y todas empezaron a arreglarse…

Runo traía un hermoso vestido dorado, straplers, 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón.

Julie se puso un vestido rosa coral, de tirantes, ajustado, arriba de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas plateadas.

Fabia llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, sin espalda, con un escote en V, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unos huaraches negros con 8 cm de tacón.

Zafiro traía un vestido muy bonito negro, manga ¾, ajustado hasta la cintura y con un poco de vuelo, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y llevaba unas zapatillas negras con algunos detalles plateados.

Alice traía puesto un vestido blanco, straplers, suelto y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, traía un listón negro a la cintura y unos huaraches negros con un poco de tacón.

Samantha llevaba un vestido violeta de un tirante, con tres holanes en la parte del pecho y lo demás ajustado al cuerpo, le llegaba 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, llevaba unas botas violetas con detalles dorados de 8 cm de tacón…

Bueno chicas ya nos vestimos y ahora que- dijo Alice

Espérenme si- dijo zafiro y salió corriendo

A dónde va?- pregunto Samantha pero entonces comenzó a escuchar música y abrió la ventana… ella y Alice se quedaron sin palabras…

En su patio estaba ren tocando una batería, dan con un teclado, kenshi con una guitarra, y shun con una bajo… les habían llevado serenata…

Un siglo sin ti- chayanne

(**dueto- shun/kenshi; **_kenshi; _shun)

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí__  
><em>_aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que__  
><em>_yo no encuentro ya que hacer__  
><em>_sé que piensas que no he sido sincero__  
><em>_sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio__  
><em>_pero quien me iba a decir__  
><em>_que sin ti no se vivir__  
><em>_Y ahora que no estás aquí__  
><em>_me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_  
><strong>si te he fallado<strong>**  
><strong>**te pido perdón de la única forma que se****  
><strong>**abriendo las puertas de mi corazón****  
><strong>**para cuando decidas volver****  
><strong>**porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
><strong>**el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
><strong>**has cambiando mi vida****  
><strong>**me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
><strong>**un día es un siglo sin ti****  
><strong>Mil y un historias me he inventado  
><span>para demostrarte que he cambiado<span>  
><span>ya lo que paso, paso<span>  
><span>rescatemos lo que nos unió<span>  
><span>que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores<span>  
><span>solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones<span>  
><span>pero quien me iba decir<span>  
><span>que difícil es vivir<span>  
><span>Y ahora que no estás aquí<span>  
><span>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces<span>  
><strong>Si te he fallado<strong>**  
><strong>**te pido perdón de la única forma que se****  
><strong>**abriendo las puertas de mi corazón****  
><strong>**para cuando decidas volver****  
><strong>**porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
><strong>**el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
><strong>**has cambiado mi vida****  
><strong>**me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
><strong>**un día es un siglo sin ti**…

**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
><strong>**el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
><strong>**has cambiado mi vida****  
><strong>**me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer**  
><strong>Cuanta falta me haces...<strong>**  
><strong>**si te he fallado****  
><strong>**te pido perdón de la única forma que se****  
><strong>**abriendo las puertas de mi corazón****  
><strong>**para cuando decidas volver****  
><strong>**porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar****  
><strong>**el vacío que dejaste en mi****  
><strong>**has cambiado mi vida****  
><strong>**me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer****  
><strong>**un día es un siglo sin ti…**

Cuando terminaron de cantar ya estaban todas las chicas afuera y enfrente Alice llorando de la emoción y Samantha conteniendo las lágrimas…

SHUN- grito Alice y se lanzó a los brazos del ojiambar

Alice, eso significa que me perdonas- dijo shun

Claro que te perdono, te amo- dijo la peli naranja abrazada de su novio

Yo también te amo- le dijo el pelinegro

Samantha, como te lo acabo de decir me perdonas- dijo kenshi acercándose a la pelinegra

PLAF…

Samantha le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a kenshi, que dejo a todos sorprendidos, pero luego sucedió algo que los dejo un poco confundidos y más a kenshi… Samantha se acercó y lo beso…

Samantha, que fue eso- decía kenshi algo aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder

La cachetada fue por todo el odio que te tenía guardado- dijo algo seria la pelinegra

Yo sabía que esto no iba a funcionar- dijo triste kenshi- pero y el beso- dijo confundido

Esa fue mi manera de decirte que te perdono- le dijo y luego lo volvió a besar- y que te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno ya no entendí- decía kenshi pero Samantha lo interrumpió con otro beso- bueno ya no importa- dijo él y ahora kenshi la beso

Hay pero que lindos- chillo julie

Si muy lindo, muy lindo, pero pasemos a lo que sigue- decía impaciente dan

Lo que sigue, a poco hay más- decía Alice

Claro, vengan- dijo shun y todos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la casa donde había un pequeño picnic a la luz de la luna…

Es hermoso- decía Alice

Bueno entonces adelante que la cena picnic, esta lista- dijo zafiro y todos se sentaron y disfrutaron esa noche como nunca…

No muy lejos de ahí…

QUE DIJISTE AKANE- gritaba furiosa natsumi

Que el plan con ren no funciono, fabia me vio- dijo akane

Pero vamos natsumi cálmate, si no funciono con ren que más da al menos separamos a los demás…- decía Klaus pero yuriko llego corriendo y lo interrumpió

Natsumi, no te imaginas lo que acabo de ver- decía yuriko algo alterada

Habla ya, que viste- decía desesperada natsumi

Kenshi y shun le llevaron serenata a las mosquitas- decía molesta yuriko

Qué? No me digas que los perdonaron- dijo Klaus

Si lo hicieron…- dijo yuriko

El plan se vino abajo ahora que hacemos- dijo akane

Ganaron esta batalla pero no la guerra- decía natsumi con una pequeña sonrisa que daba miedo- esto es lo haremos- y comenzó a contar el plan…

**yo- bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy**

**shun- si alice me perdono... n_n**

**yo- pero que lindo que llevaron gallo n_n**

**kenshi- si para que nos perdonaran (me toma la mano)**

**yo- (sonrojada) si... muy lindo**

**shun- bueno todo va muy bien (dandole una mirada complice a kenshi)**

**anubias- SAMANTHA, HERMOSA**

**yo- KYAAAA ANUBIAS! (me suelto de kenshi y corro hacia anubias)**

**kenshi- idiota que haces aqui ò_ó**

**anubias- saludar a samantha que mas... asi que por favor retirate**

**kenshi- y quien eres tu para correrme**

**yo-ya van a comenzar¬¬**

**shun- jajaja bueno mientras discuten... solo queda decir DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS LO QUE GUSTEN**

**yo- un saludo y un agradecimiento a _zafiro gehabich_ y _dianalauraHPFan _**

**shun- enserio gracias por el apoyo**

**yo- a y un pequeño aviso**

** estamos cerca del final de esta historia u_u**

** asi que necesitamos su ayuda para escojer una cancion**

** tengo estas opciones ustedes, escuchen, jusguen, y denme su opinion**

_**elevate- big time rush**_

_**epic- big time rush**_

_**give me everything- pitbull**_

** esas son las opciones que tengo porfavor diganme cual les gusta mas**

**shun- porque dos son de big time rush?**

**yo- porque es mi banda favorita n_n**

**shun- traumada ¬¬**

**yo- idiota ¬¬ BUENO ESO ES TODO HASTA PRONTO**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


	14. complicaciones

**Hola a todos ya volvi con un nuevo cap**

**shun- y porque tardaste tanto si estas de vacaciones**

**Yo- por lo mismo, me fui de viaje y no tenia internet**

**Kenshi- si y es un viaje larguísimo**

**Yo- lo se por eso aprovecho estos momentos en carretera para escribir**

**Shun- ps donde rayos estas**

**Yo- recorriendo el hermoso estado de chihuahua desde el norte hasta el sur, en este momento voy un poquito antes de la mitad**

**Kenshi- entonces disfruta ese hermoso paisaje que te regala chihuahua**

**Yo- es verdad asi que hay que comenzar aquí esta el cap disfrútenlo n_n**

"_nota, ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia"_

El plan se vino abajo ahora que hacemos- dijo akane

Ganaron esta batalla pero no la guerra- decía natsumi con una pequeña sonrisa que daba miedo- esto es lo que haremos- y comenzó a contar el plan…

_**Capítulo 14- complicaciones**_

Vamos dan apresúrate!- gritaban un peliazul y un ojiambar

Porque tanta prisa- decía calmado el castaño

Porque estos son nuestros últimos ensayos no hay que perder tiempo- dijo kenshi

Además si vuelven a llegar tarde Samantha y runo se van a enojar- dijo con un tono de burla shun

Kenshi y dan se miraron asustados- CORRE!- gritaron y salieron corriendo

Jajaja apresúrense- grito shun detrás de ellos…

Donde estarán esos tres- dijo un poco molesta runo

No te enojes runo ya sabes cómo son deben venir jugando o algo así- dijo zafiro- mira a Samantha ella está muy tranquila- y las dos vieron a la pelinegra que estaba sentada hablando con Alice

YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABA- entro gritando dan

DANIEL KUSO QUE HORA ES ESTA DE LLEGAR- grito runo y espanto a dan

Vamos runo no te enojes… solo se nos hizo un poco tarde- dijo dan

Si se nos hizo tarde porque alguien, no diré nombres… Cof dan cof… perdón me dio un poco de tos… estaba comiendo- dijo shun

Amigo mejor no me ayudes- dijo dan resignado

Donde esta kenshi?- pregunto Samantha

A… aquí estoy- dijo el peliazul que estaba escondido detrás de shun- no te enojes Samantha… no fue mi culpa llegar tarde… fue de dan… peeeeeeerrrrdooooooonnnnn- decía arrodillado kenshi

Ya amor levántate y mejor empecemos el ensaño de una vez- dijo Samantha extendiéndole la mano al chico y dándole una sonrisa

El chico se levantó rápidamente y se le quedo viendo fijamente a la pelinegra

Que te sucede- dijo la chica extrañada por la actitud de kenshi

Tú no eres Samantha que hiciste con mi novia- dijo rápidamente kenshi, entonces Samantha se le acercó al oído y le susurro

Hoy estoy de buenas… así que no me provoques amorcito- dijo amenazadoramente Samantha

Jejeje si eres Samantha- dijo asustado kenshi y todos empezaron a reír

Bueno chicos no tenemos mucho tiempo a sí que a bailar- dijo zafiro y comenzó el ensaño

No muy lejos…

Como se tarda Klaus- dijo natsumi

Cálmate, mira hay viene- dijo yuriko

Hola chicas- saludo Klaus

Si hola, dime lo conseguiste- dijo impaciente natsumi

Claro, todos seden con un pequeño soborno- dijo presumidamente Klaus

Aun no comprendo cambiar el día y la hora del concurso de baile contemporáneo o como sea que se llame en que nos ayudara- dijo akane

Mira Samantha y Alice no tienen permiso de sus padres para bailar en ese concurso y ellas tenían pensado ir a escondidas, así que cambiamos la fecha para que sea el mismo día que les toca competir contra nosotras, como no podrán escaparse les tendrán que quedar mal a los chicos y ellos se van a enojar con ellas, entendiste- dijo natsumi

Si ya comprendí- dijo akane

Jajaja quisiera poder verles la cara a las mosquitas cuando se enteren- dijo riéndose yuriko

Dos días después

Muy bien ya terminamos- dijo cansado Billy

Les sale estupendo ya quiero ir a verlos a la competencia lástima que tenemos que esperar otros 4 días- dijo fabia

Si la competencia fuera mañana seguro ganarían- dijo julie

Chicos donde esta dan?- pregunto runo

Salió a contestar el celular- dijo ren

CHICOS, CHICOS- llego dan gritando

Que te sucede dan porque gritas- le pregunto julie

Miren esto lo encontré afuera- y les dio un papel

_A todos los equipos de la competencia_

_De baile contemporáneo se les informa que_

_El evento se adelantó para el día 9 de abril_

_A las 4:30 p.m. en el teatro de la ciudad._

_Atte. Los organizadores_

Esto debe ser una broma- dijo fabia sorprendida

Es mañana- dijo dan

Ya estamos listos así que de que se preocupan- dijo kenshi muy confiado

Es que tenemos un problema- dijo Alice y les dio una invitación

_Están cordialmente invitados a la _

_Exposición de baile clásico de las escuelas _

_De la señorita aiko y la señorita hitomi_

_El evento será el día 9 de abril a las _

_4:30 p.m. en la escuela de la señorita hitomi._

_Atte. Los organizadores_

QUEEEEEE?- gritaron todos los chicos

Es el mismo día, a la misma hora y al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo Billy

Que vamos a hacer?, tienen que cumplir en los dos lugares y que sus padres no se den cuenta- dijo ren

Tengo un plan- dijo de pronto Samantha

CUAL?- gritaron todos

En primera no me griten, y para mi plan solo necesito a zafiro- dijo Samantha

A mí para qué?- dijo confusa zafiro

Horita te digo, y de ustedes chicos lo que necesito es que nos tengan paciencia- dijo la pelinegra

Y no nos vas a decir el plan- dijo shun

Créeme lo mejor será que ustedes no lo sepan a las chicas se los digo después por si necesito su ayuda- dijo Samantha y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Después de que Samantha les contara el plan a las chicas, todos se fueron a su casa, claro los chicos acompañaron a las chicas…

Con Alice y shun…

Alice no me dirás el plan- dijo shun

No, le prometí a Samantha que no te lo diría- dijo Alice

Pero porque, no harán algo ilegal o algo parecido verdad- dijo shun un poco asustado

Qué? Claro que no yo no soy así- dijo Alice

Lo sé tú no, pero Samantha y zafiro- decía shun cuando Alice lo interrumpió

Estas hablando de mi prima y mi amiga así que no vayas a decir algo malo de ellas- dijo Alice enojada

Alice no te enojes era broma, yo sé que ellas tampoco son así, pero este plan es muy misterioso- dijo shun

Como dijo Samantha solo ten paciencia es un plan riesgoso pero confió en que funcionara- dijo Alice mientras le tomaba la mano

Está bien confió en ti así que tendré paciencia- dijo shun y le dio un beso a su novia

Con Samantha y kenshi…

Vamos Samantha dime el plan o no confías en mi- decía kenshi

No te voy a decir entiéndelo por favor- le dijo Samantha

Lo sabía aun no confías en mí, cuantas veces tendré que pedir perdón- dijo kenshi

Deja de ser dramático kenshi si confió en ti lo que quiero es que tu confíes en mi- dijo la pelinegra y en ese momento kenshi se para enfrente de ella

Si confió en ti, pero prométeme que no faltaran- dijo el peliazul

Claro que no faltaremos yo siempre cumplo con mis compromisos, pero tu prométeme otra cosa- dijo Samantha

Si dime- escuchaba claramente kenshi

Prométeme que no importa que tan tarde sea, o si empiezan a perder la esperanza de que vayamos, nos van a tener paciencia- dijo Samantha y su novio se quedó callado y entonces la chica puso sus manos en el rostro de él y lo vio directo a los ojos

Kenshi, confía en mí y prométeme que pase lo que pase van a bailar y vas a dar todo en esa pista- dijo seriamente Samantha

Te lo prometo, confió en ti y en Alice, sé que van a estar ahí y te prometo otra cosa y esta promesa es para siempre- decía kenshi mientras abrazaba a su novia- te prometo que pase lo que pase yo siempre te voy a esperar y estaremos juntos- dijo el peliazul y luego beso a su novia…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy**

**Shun- tu como complicas la existencia**

**Yo- y ahora porque**

**Kenshi- ya son demasiados los problemas de esta historia**

**Yo- lo se pero es lo que ocacionan las tres arpías y Klaus**

**Shun- bueno esperemos que se solucionen pronto**

**Yo- yo también espero eso**

**Kenshi- bueno DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS LO QUE GUSTEN**

**Shun- un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen esta historia**

**Yo- próximo capitulo gran final u_u**

**Cuídense y disfruten las vacaciones n_n**

**Sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


	15. el ultimo baile

**Hola a todos aquí esta un nuevo cap**

**Shun- te tardaste un poco no crees**

**Yo- lo se, lo se pero ya aquí esta**

**Kenshi-Y este capitulo es…**

**Shun/yo/kenshi- EL GRAN FINAL**

**Yo- así que mejor comenzamos de una vez disfrutenlo**

"_nota, ni bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia"_

_**el baile final**_

9 de abril 8:00 a.m.

Zafiro conseguiste el auto?- pregunto Samantha

Claro que sí, pero estas segura de que funcionara en cuanto mis tíos y tus padres se den cuenta…- decía zafiro pero la pelinegra la interrumpió

Lo sé, pero confía solo eso te pido este será un día muy largo así que me voy a prepar todo- dijo Samantha y se fue corriendo

Solo espero que en verdad funcione- dijo para sí misma zafiro

8:30 a.m.

Alice ya tienes todo?- pregunto runo

Si este es el bolso donde llevo mi ropa zafiro dijo que vendría luego para echar todo al auto- dijo la peli naranja

Aun me pregunto dónde consiguió el auto- dijo julie

No subestimen a mi prima ella tiene sus contactos- dijo Alice

Alice si sus padres se dan cuenta que van a hacer- dijo la peliazul

No lo sé, solo espero y eso no suceda- dijo con la mirada abajo la ojimarron

Yo aún creo que el plan de Samantha es muy riesgoso- dijo la peli plateada

Lo sé pero confió en ella sé que saldrá bien- dijo confiada Alice

Bueno si confías en ella nosotras también, pero será mejor irnos a la escuela recuerden que la señorita aiko quería vernos temprano- dijo runo y las tres se fueron

9:00 a.m.

Este día será glorioso- decía triunfante natsumi

Lo se las mosquitas quedaran mal antes sus amigos Jajaja- rio yuriko

Y lo mejor será que además las venceremos en la exposición de baile-dijo akane

Hoy será el peor día en la vida de Alice y Samantha Jajaja- rio natsumi

10:00 a.m.

Kenshi, en verdad confías tanto en el plan de Samantha?- pregunto ren

Claro porque no debería confiar en ella- dijo kenshi

Es que ni siquiera te dijo el plan- cuestiono Billy

Chicos por favor si el confía en Samantha es porque sabe que no nos dejaran - dijo dan

Es verdad yo también confió en Alice así que solo queda esperar- dijo shun

Está bien, pero saben dónde están las chicas?- pregunto Billy

Deben estar en la escuela creo que no salen hasta las 12:00- dijo kenshi

Bueno entonces vamos a alistarnos nos vemos a las cuatro afuera del teatro- dijo dan y todos asintieron y se fueron a su casa

12:00 p.m.

Señoritas las espero a las cuatro afuera de la escuela de la señorita hitomi por favor sean puntuales- dijo la señorita aiko y se fue

Zafiro echaste las cosas al auto?- pregunto Samantha

Claro, está todo listo- dijo zafiro

Samantha repítenos el plan para que no haya ningún error- dijo fabia

Está bien, tengo entendido que somos el penúltimo equipo en la competencia de baile contemporáneo así que nos tocaría bailar aproximadamente a las 5:20 y ya que somos la segunda escuela en participar en la exposición de baile clásico acabaríamos a las 5:00 así que tendríamos 20 minutos para llegar- dijo Samantha

Tú crees que con 20 minutos sea suficiente- dijo runo

Claro, si no surge ningún inconveniente llegaremos a tiempo- dijo confiada la pelinegra

Está bien, entonces nos vemos después aún hay que arreglarnos- dijo julie y todas se despidieron

Samantha espera- dijo Alice

Que sucede?- pregunto la pelinegra

Si nuestros padres se dan cuenta que vamos a hacer- dijo la peli naranja

Depende- dijo simplemente Samantha

Depende de qué?-cuestiono la ojimarron

Depende de cómo lo quieras tomar- dijo Samantha

De cómo lo quiero tomar no te entiendo- dijo confusa Alice

Si Alice, yo no me pienso dejar manipular por la voluntad de mis padres de nuevo, si me descubren les diré la verdad, que yo quiero ser libre de hacer lo que me gusta y de disfrutar mi vida, si nos descubren dependerá de ti si me apoyas o tomaras otra decisión- dijo Samantha

Samantha… yo siempre te apoyare- dijo Alice y las dos se dieron un abrazo

Gracias Alice, pero ya ahí que irnos aún hay cosas que hacer- dijo Samantha y las dos se fueron corriendo

3:30 p.m.

ALICE P.O.V

Bueno Alice es momento de mostrar quien eres- me digo frente al espejo

No es momento de titubear, Samantha tiene razón es momento de decir que es lo quieres, es momento de gritar la verdad de quien eres, deja de ser cobarde Alice y deja que escuchen tu voz… no mejor que te vean que todo el mundo vea lo que haces con pasión y con todo el cariño del mundo- me digo otra vez frente al espejo, enserio quien me vea dirá que estoy loca…

Alice hija te buscan zafiro y Samantha- escuche que me hablo mi madre

Si, ya me voy mamá, los espero haya- me despedí de mi madre y me fui con mis amigas es momento de comenzar con este plan

NADIE P.O.V

4:00 p.m. (escuela de la señorita hitomi)

Natsumi mira quienes viene ahí- dijo akane señalando a Alice y sus amigas

Ya llegaron las mosquitas, sabía que dejarían plantados a los chicos- dijo natsumi

Qué tal si las saludamos, tengo algo que decirle a Samantha- dijo yuriko

Claro vamos, yo también tengo unas cosas que decirle a Alice- dijo natsumi y se acercaron a las chicas

Vamos runo no te enfades solo fue un comentario- decía julie

Si pero un comentario fuera de lugar- dijo molesta runo

Miren quienes vienen- interrumpió la discusión fabia y señalo a natsumi y sus secuaces

Hola chicas, vienen a su derrota- dijo akane

Claro que no, venimos listas para la victoria- dijo triunfante zafiro

No se hagan ilusiones somos mejores- dijo natsumi

Enserio déjate de palabrerías mejor lo demuestras cuando bailemos- dijo Alice retadoramente

Jajaja no me hagas reír Alice ahora eres valiente porque no mejor te escondes detrás de tu amiga Samantha- dijo burlonamente natsumi

Natsumi yo creo que eso no se puede ella es igual o más cobarde que Alice- dijo yuriko

Que tengo que hacer para que cierres tu estúpida boca- dijo enojada Samantha

Solo ay una manera de callarme y es que mi boca este besando al guapísimo de kenshi- soltó el veneno yuriko

Ahora si te mato, ESTUPIDA RESBALOSA- dijo Samantha con una mano lista para dar el puñetazo pero Alice la detuvo

Cálmate solo te tiene envidia- dijo la peli naranja

Jajaja yo tenerle envidia a esta mosquita como no- rio yuriko

Señoritas vengan por favor- grito la señorita aiko

Creo que se salvaron por hoy- dijo fabia

Si lo que digan, ha Alice lo olvidaba shun besa tan rico, aunque sea a la fuerza- y dio el tiro de gracia natsumi y se fue

Vamos algún día nos la pagaran- dijo Samantha y todas se fueron

4:00 p.m. (a las afueras del teatro)

Donde rayos están kenshi y dan- decía impaciente ren

No deben tardar solo iban por las cosas de dan que se le olvidaron- dijo Billy

Hay vienen- señalo shun

Perdón la tardanza pero ya llegamos- dijo dan

Kenshi porque revisas tanto tu teléfono?- pregunto el rubio al ver a su amigo con el celular en la mano

Solo reviso si Samantha no me ha llamado- dijo el peliazul

Parece que estas empezando a desconfiar- dijo ren

Claro que no yo sé que vendrá, solo verifico- dijo enojado kenshi

Bueno pero no es necesario que te enojes, solo espero que si cumplan su promesa- dijo Billy

Si lo harán yo también confió en Alice y sé que las dos vendrán- dijo ahora shun

Bueno ya chicos dejen las discusiones lo mejor es ir a prepararnos si las chicas vienen será más tarde- dijo dan y todos asintieron y entraron al teatro

4:30 p.m. (escuela de la señorita hitomi)

Buenas tardes señoras y señores les damos la bienvenida a la exposición de baile clásico…- se escuchaba que hablaba la maestra de ceremonias

Vamos chicas somos las primeras hay que demostrarles a las mosquitas que somos mejor que ellas- dijo natsumi

Vamos a dejarlas en vergüenza- dijo akane

Adelante hay que enseñarles cómo se baila- dijo ahora yuriko

Ahora con ustedes el grupo de la señorita hitomi nos presentaran un bolero llamado "de cigarro em cigarro"- dijo la maestra de ceremonias y todo el grupo paso al escenario

Crees que les vaya a salir bien- dijo Alice

Si les va a salir bien pero estoy segura que a nosotras mejor- dijo zafiro

4:30 p.m. (teatro de la ciudad)

Buenas tardes les agradecemos a todos los presentes el haber venido a la competencia de baile contemporáneo…- hablaba un maestro de ceremonias

Bien chicos ya empezó- dijo ren mientras se asomaba para ver al publico

El atuendo de ren era un pantalón ancho azul oscuro, una playera negra, unos tenis negros con detalles morados y unas muñequeras negras también con detalles morados

Estoy nervioso necesito comer algo- decía dan desesperado

Dan vestía pantalón ancho negro. Una playera roja, unos tenis rojos con negro, y traía una rodillera roja

Tu siempre necesitas comer no solo si estas nervioso- dijo Billy

Billy llevaba un pantalón ancho café oscuro, una playera de manga larga la playera de color café (más claro que el pantalón) y las mangas de la playera eran blancas, llevaba tenis blancos y una gorra blanco con café

Ya déjalo no es el único nervioso- dijo shun

Shun vestía un pantalón ancho negro, una playera verde oscuro con unas letras negras, unos tenis negros con verde y una codera verde

Ya solo hay que estar serenos- dijo kenshi

El atuendo de kenshi era un pantalón ancho negro, una playera blanca, unos tenis blancos con negro y traía unos guantes de cuero sin dedos de color negro

Como vamos a estar serenos si las chicas no están aquí que tal si no vienen- dijo ren

Ellas vendrán lo prometieron y confió en ellas- dijo molesto kenshi

Ya basta ellas vendrán así que solo hay que esperar- dijo shun y todos permanecieron en silencio pero muy tensos

4:45 p.m. (escuela de la señorita hitomi)

Muy bien, estupenda interpretación- decía la maestra de ceremonias

Estuvimos fabulosas- decía akane emocionada

Si somos acepto que nos salió estupendo- dijo yuriko

Ojala y eso le enseñe "a ciertas personas" a admirar a quienes tienen talento- dijo natsumi justo cuando paso a un lado de Alice

Les salió muy bien chicas- dijo un poco bajo Klaus

Lo se aprovecha este baile que tendrás con Alice, es el primero de muchos más- le dijo natsumi

Eso espero con ansias- dijo sonriendo Klaus

Muy bien continuemos con el programa, ahora el grupo de la señorita aiko nos presentaran un tango titulado "por una cabeza"- dijo la maestra de ceremonias

Muy bien chicas solo hay que dar lo mejor como siempre- dijo zafiro

Y divertirnos que es lo importante- dijo fabia

Vamos no hay que preocuparnos nos ira bien y estoy segura que si llegaremos con los chicos- dijo Alice

Es verdad, bueno vamos de una vez- dijo Samantha

Estas lista Alice?- dijo Klaus detrás de la peli naranja

Ah, a Klaus si vamos- dijo Alice y se colocaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a bailar

4:50 p.m.

Estupendo un baile magnifico ahora dejaremos que los jueces decidan- dijo la maestra de ceremonias

Terminamos con 10 minutos de sobra- dijo runo

Rápido hay que irnos- dijo julie

Voy por el auto las espero afuera- dijo zafiro

ALICE ESPERA-grito Klaus

Que pasa Klaus tengo un poco de prisa- dijo rápidamente Alice

A donde van no esperaran que den los resultados- dijo Klaus

No podemos tenemos que ir a un lugar- dijo Samantha y tomo a Alice para salir corriendo

Van a la competencia de baile contemporáneo- dijo Klaus seriamente

q…quien tt… te lo dijo- dijo nerviosamente Alice

Lo sé desde hace tiempo y natsumi en este momento les debe estar diciendo a sus padres- dijo Klaus

Rápido Alice, vámonos más vale pedir perdón que permiso- dijo rápidamente Samantha y salieron corriendo cuando casi llegaban al auto

ALICE GEHABICH… SAMANTHA KIMURA- gritaron unos señores

Ya nos alcanzaron- susurro Alice

Alice a donde piensas que vas- dijo molesto el padre de la peli naranja

Y tu Samantha pensabas que podías engañarnos- decía muy enojado el papá de Samantha

Detrás de una pequeña barda estaban natsumi y sus amigas escuchando todo

Jajaja las tontas creyeron que escaparían tan fácil- dijo natsumi

Los padres de las chicas seguían regañando a sus hijas

Chicas saben lo que pensamos de ese tipo de baile- dijo la madre de Alice

Esa es música que arruina a las jovencitas como ustedes- dijo la mamá de Samantha

Es todo Samantha en este momento nos vamos a casa y estarás castigada- dijo su padre y la tomo del brazo pero ella se soltó bruscamente

NO- grito Samantha

Que dijiste- dijo su padre sin creer la actitud de Samantha

Dije que no, no quiero, no quiero seguir negando lo que me gusta- dijo Samantha decidida

Vámonos Alice no quiero que tú te rebeles- dijo el padre de la peli naranja

Yo tampoco voy, estoy de acuerdo con Samantha- dijo Alice poniéndose a un lado de su amiga

Padres no es que los queramos desobedecer pero compréndanos ustedes nos prohíben bailar algo que es nuestra pasión, esto nos encanta, y somos buenas- decía Samantha

Cualquier padre quiere ver a sus hijos felices y esto es lo que nos hace felices y ustedes deben entender- dijo Alice

Pero como piensan ustedes que nosotros- decía el papa de Samantha pero ella lo interrumpió

Padre estoy de acuerdo en que me castigues, pero tú me enseñaste que siempre hay que cumplir tus compromisos y tus promesas, así que quieras o no yo cumpliré la promesa que le hice a kenshi de que iría a esa competencia y bailaría a su lado, después de eso lo dejare si quieres, pero no lo puedo decepcionar ni a él ni a mis amigos- dijo Samantha sinceramente

Samantha- susurro su padre sorprendido

Yo también le prometí a shun que estaría hay y cumpliré esa promesa y después vendré y asumire las consecuencias- dijo decidida Alice

Hija- dijo su padre

CUMPLIREMOS NUESTRA PROMESA- gritaron las dos y salieron corriendo antes de que las detuvieran pero de hechos sus padres se quedaron reflexionando lo que acababan de escuchar

Natsumi y sus amigas no pudieron creer lo que escucharon

No puedo creer que las mosquitas se rebelaron- decía yuriko sorprendida

Esto está mal ellas podrán llegar a la competencia y el plan se vendrá abajo- dijo akane

Hay que pensar algo pronto- decía desesperada natsumi

Chicas no se preocupen ya lo solucione- dijo Klaus que iba llegando

Como que lo solucionaste?- pregunto natsumi

Puse unos clavos en la calle y el auto de zafiro se ponchó, no llegaran a tiempo a la competencia- dijo con una sonrisa Klaus

Sabía que no nos decepcionarías- dijo natsumi

5:00 p.m.

Ya son las 5 espero y lleguemos a tiempo- decía Alice mientras corría

Mira ahí están las chicas, pero que- dijo Samantha ya que vio la ponchadura de la llanta

Que sucedió?- pregunto Alice

Alguien dejo unos clavos en la calle y se ponchó la llanta- dijo fabia

Ahora que hacemos no llegaremos a tiempo- decía preocupada Alice

En ese momento una camioneta cerrada roja y una pick-up azul se estacionaron frente a ellas, eran sus padres

Chicas las llevamos- dijo el papa de Alice con una sonrisa

Es enserio, no estaban enojados- decía incrédula Samantha

Al principio sí, pero nos dimos cuenta que ustedes tenían razón lo que queremos es que sean felices y si esto es lo que las hace felices hay que apoyarlas- dijo la mama de Samantha

Entonces vámonos rápido- dijo Samantha y todo la bolsa donde tenía su ropa y Alice hizo lo mismo, julie y fabia se fueron con Samantha y zafiro y runo con Alice

5:18 p.m. (teatro de la ciudad)

Vamos después del grupo que esta- dijo Billy

No llegaran hay que hacernos a la idea- dijo ren

Si vendrán solo hay que confiar en ellas- dijo shun

Chicos falta muy poco tiempo y si no llegan, porque mejor no nos retiramos- dijo dan

Yo creo que sería lo mejor- dijo ren resignado

Están locos piensan rendirse así no más- dijo shun enojado

Y que quieres que hagamos nos faltan dos así no podemos competir lo olvidas- dijo ren molesto

Vamos a bailar- dijo kenshi calmado

QUE?- dijeron todos

Le prometí a Samantha que pasara lo que pasara yo subiría a ese escenario y daría lo mejor de mí, no sé ustedes chicos pero yo cumpliré mi promesa así tenga que bailar solo- dijo decidido kenshi y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada al escenario

Él tiene razón solo hay que bailar y dar lo mejor- dijo shun y todos lo siguieron

5:18 p.m. (cerca del teatro)

Chicas hay mucho tráfico- dijo la madre de Alice

Voy a llamar a Samantha- dijo zafiro

_Llamada telefónica_

_Z- Dónde están?_

_s- tres autos detrás de ustedes_

_z- estas lista?_

_s- Si y Alice?_

_z- si ya está lista, estamos muy cerca crees que lleguemos_

_s- con este tráfico no, tendremos que correr_

_z- bueno vamos hay que darnos prisa_

_Fin de la llamada _

Nos iremos corriendo a ver si llegamos a tiempo- dijo Samantha

Está bien hija, luego las alcanzaremos- dijo su mama

Se bajaron del auto y empezaron a correr, hacia donde estaba Alice

ALICE VAMOS RAPIDO- grito Samantha

El atuendo de Samantha era un pantalón negro, con una blusa violeta de una manga y con gorro, tenis violetas con negro, y una codera negra con violeta

SI YA VOY- grito Alice

Alice llevaba un pantalón negro también, una blusa morada de manga corta también con gorro con el estampado de un ángel negro y tenis negros con morado

Todas las chicas iban corriendo

HAY ESTA EL TEATRO ESTAMOS CERCA- grito julie

HAY ESTA LA ENTRADA VAMOS- grito runo y todas fueron tras ella

5:20 p.m.

Bueno esta competencia se está prendiendo, ahora con ustedes el grupo REVOLUTION bailaran EPIC- dijo el maestro de ceremonias

Bueno chicos vamos nosotros- dijo dan

Ya saben solo den lo mejor- dijo shun

Lástima que no llegaron las chicas- dijo ren

"Samantha te prometí que te esperaría, pero creo que tu no cumpliste tu promesa"- pensó el peliazul y subió al escenario

Ya llegamos, rápido hay que subir- dijo Alice

Miren los chicos ya están en el escenario ya van a bailar- dijo runo

Chicas por aquí pueden subir- dijo zafiro

Vamos Alice- dijo Samantha pero fabia las detuvo

Esperen un momento- dijo fabia

Que sucede ya van a bailar- dijo julie

Lo sé pero entraran con estilo, tengan póngase esto- dijo fabia y les dio unos accesorios

A Samantha le dio unos guantes sin dedos negros que tenían una especie de luces violetas y a Alice también le dio unos guantes negros pero con luces moradas

Cuando bajen las luces entran- dijo fabia

Gracias fabia eres la mejor- dijo Alice y ella y Samantha se acercaron a la entrada

Suerte chicas- dijeron todas sus amigas

(N/A solo pondré la letra del principio de la canción para narrar la gran entrada; **letra de la canción; **_platica de los chicos; _después de cada párrafo de la canción pondré lo que hacían los chicos)

Y la música comenzó

**This one is for the ladies**

**They looking so amazing**

**Let's get crazy**

**Ain't nothing gonna save me**

**Make this an Epic night**

**Make this an Epic night**

Los chicos entraron espectacularmente dando salto y piruetasluego shun y kenshi quedaron incados después todos los demás y de pronto las luces bajaron y todo se oscureció

_Que sucede- dijo ren_

_Que es, esto no estaba planeado- dijo dan_

_Esperen no son…- decía dudoso Billy_

"_Alice"- pensó shun…. "Samantha"- pensó kenshi_

**Turn down the lights**

**Turn up the music**

**You've been waiting all week to let it out**

**Your piece of mind**

**Go ahead and lose it**

**We don't need no gravity it's going down**

Alice y Samantha salieron y comenzaron a bailar como todo estaba oscuro las luces de sus guantes se veían asombrosas

_Lo hicimos Samantha- dijo Alice_

_Si, cumplimos nuestra promesa- dijo Samantha_

La música continuo la luz volvió y se pudo ver a dos chicas bailando tecktonik de pronto dieron una marometa hacia atrás y los chicos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo…

Shun y kenshi se acercaron a las chicas

_Creímos que ya no vendrían- dijo shun_

_Les dijimos que solo nos tuvieran paciencia y confianza- dijo Alice_

_Yo sabía que no me ibas a fallar- le dijo kenshi a Samantha_

_Yo nunca rompo una promesa, gracias por cumplir la tuya- dijo la pelinegra_

_Claro te dije que siempre te esperaría- dijo el peliazul_

El baile continuo los chicos hicieron unos pasos de break dance y las chicas también, algunos pasos en parejas que hacían shun y Alice; y kenshi y Samantha sorprendían a todo el público.

Las demás chicas estaban gritando emocionadas al ver a sus amigos bailar de tal manera, hasta los padres de Alice y Samantha estaban hay sorprendidos al ver a sus hijas bailar de tal manera.

La música termino, fue un baile espectacular, todo el mundo estaba de pie aplaudiendo y ellos bajaron del escenario.

Lo hicimos, lo hicimos- decían Alice y Samantha

Sabíamos que vendrían- dijo dan dándole un abrazo a sus amigas

Chicas fue mi imaginación o vi a sus padres entre el público- dijo shun

Si eran ellos estaban ahí- dijo Alice contenta

Espera, quiere decir que las descubrieron, pero no les dijeron nada- dijo kenshi

De hecho si, estuvimos a punto de no venir, pero nos dimos cuenta que era el momento de alzar la voz les dijimos la verdad y ellos nos apoyaron- dijo Samantha

CHICOS SON ESTUPENDOS- llego gritando julie, mientras abrazaba a Billy

Si chicos lo son estamos seguras que ganaran- dijo runo que estaba felicitando a dan

En eso suena el celular de fabia

Quien es amor- le dijo ren mientras la abrazaba

Es una compañera del grupo de baile- dijo fabia

Y que dice- le pregunto zafiro

Que… ganamos, GANAMOS LA COMPETENCIA- decía contenta la peliazul

Felicidades chicas sabíamos que lo harían- las felicitaba shun

Lástima que no pudimos ver la cara de natsumi y sus arpías cuando dijeron quien gano- dijo Samantha

A todos los participantes por favor suban al escenario para dar los resultados- dijo el maestro de ceremonias y todos subieron; todos estaban muy nerviosos

Antes de decir el grupo ganador les tenemos que decir que todos estuvieron fantásticos, chicos tienen mucho talento- dijo el maestro

Pero solo puede haber un ganador- continuo hablando

Y el grupo ganador es…- decía para dar emoción, se podía ver que todos los grupos se morían de nervios

El ganador es el grupo… REVOLUTION- dijo el maestro de ceremonias y los chicos no se lo podían creer

Enserio ganamos- dijo Alice

Si ganamos- dijo shun

Alice, en verdad lo hicimos GANAMOS- grito Samantha y abrazo a su amiga

Todos festejaban y festejaron el resto del día

Al día siguiente

No puede creer que hayamos perdido y las mosquitas se salieron con la suya- dijo natsumi

Natsumi deberías calmarte- dijo akane

No me puedo calmar, pero ya tengo el siguiente plan- decía natsumi

NO- grito yuriko

Dijiste no- dijo sorprendida natsumi

No, natsumi ya basta de planes y conspiraciones, yo me retiro de eso- dijo yuriko

Bueno vete pero solo piensa en kenshi que está en los brazo de Samantha- dijo con odio natsumi

Pues la verdad le deseo que sea feliz, porque yo ya encontré mi felicidad- dijo yuriko

Que estás diciendo- dijo incrédula natsumi

Que encontró su felicidad y la verdad yo también natsumi así que yo también me retiro- dijo Klaus mientras abrazaba a yuriko

No me digan que ustedes dos ya son pareja- dijo akane feliz

Eso parece- dijo Klaus

Esperen nos van a traicionar- dijo natsumi

No natsumi en realidad te vas a quedar sola porque yo también me retiro- dijo akane

Tú también, pero por qué?- decía natsumi

Porque esto no está bien, ya basta de querer quitarle la felicidad a los demás es mejor buscar la nuestra así que si aún quieres seguir con tus planes te quedas sola- dijo yuriko

Está bien lárguense ya no me importa yo cumpliré mi cometido- dijo natsumi enojada

Natsumi entiende que te estás haciendo daño tu sola- le dijo Klaus

No me importa lárguense de una vez- dijo natsumi y todos se fueron y la dejaron sola

Tiempo después

Oye Samantha ya supiste las nuevas- llego diciendo runo

No cuáles?- pregunto la pelinegra

Al parecer natsumi se mudó a otra ciudad ayer- dijo runo

Enserio, ya no tendré que verle la cara a esa víbora de nuevo- dijo Samantha

Hola chicas de que hablan- llego dan junto con kenshi

Le contaba a Samantha que natsumi se fue de la ciudad- dijo la peliazul

En verdad, bueno ojala y le vaya bien y no quiera destruir la felicidad de alguien más- dijo kenshi

Tienes razón, le deseo lo mejor- dijo Samantha

HOLA CHICOS- llego gritando julie que iba acompañada por Billy, fabia, ren y zafiro

Julie no hay necesidad de gritar- le dijo runo

Perdón runo- se disculpó julie

Chicos saben dónde están Alice y shun?- pregunto zafiro

Hay vienen- señalo ren a la puerta

Hola chicos- saludo Alice

Hola, que cuentan de nuevo- dijo Billy

Nada, solo que acabamos de ver a yuriko y a Klaus muy acaramelados- dijo shun

En verdad, bueno creo que nuestra vida va mejorando- dijo fabia

Que más se le puede pedir a la vida- dijo ren

Chicos les quería dar las gracias- dijo Samantha

Porque?- pregunto dan

Por ser mis amigos, son los mejores y no los cambiaría por nada- dijo la pelinegra

Yo también quisiera agradecerles el ayudarnos a que nos diéramos cuenta de que es lo que queremos y como pelear por ello- dijo Alice

Chicas ustedes no nos deben agradecer nada, de hecho nosotros debemos agradecerles- dijo shun

Y a nosotras porque?- pregunto Samantha

Por todo- dijo kenshi

Hay chicos son TAN LINDOS- chillo julie

Julie eres muy buena- dijo runo

Enserio- dijo feliz julie

Si muy buena para matar el momento- le dijo zafiro

Como son malas- dijo julie y todos comenzaron a reír

Así paso el tiempo, fueron felices y nunca dejaron su pasión… el bailar…

Porque con cada baile se puede contar una historia, se puede contar una vida, pero lo que nunca hay que olvidar es que siempre hay que luchar… por lo que te apasiona, por los que quieres, hay que luchar por vivir, por crecer, por creer; hay que vivir para amar y ser feliz…

Y así crear una historia de BAILE Y AMOR…

FIN…?

**Kenshi- aquí termina esta historia**

**Yo- estoy tan feliz T_T**

**Shun- si estas feliz porque lloras**

**Yo-lloro de felicidad, termine mi primera historia**

**Anubias- hermosa te felicito, fue tu primer trabajo**

**Kenshi- vamos Samantha aún quedan muchas ideas más en tu cabeza esperamos y sigas escribiendo**

**Yo- claro que lo hare, pero por el momento…**

**Shun- solo queda agradecer**

**Yo- exacto, les agradezco mucho a quienes me apoyaron durante esta historia, encerio muchas pero muchas gracias ha:**

_**Zafiro gehabich**_

_**Estela luna**_

_**Shion 1479**_

_**Misuky Taylor kuso**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan**_

_**jAv12As**_

**Yo- en verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Kenshi- y solo que decir otra cosa**

**Shun- dejen REVIEWS en este último capitulo**

**Yo- espero poder pronto continuar con mi otro fic**

**Anubias- el que dejaste incompleto**

**Yo- ese, así que si lo continuo espero encontrarlos en "**_**el significado de las rosas"**_**, sin más que decir me despido, besos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre**

**Shun/kenshi/anubias- HASTA PRONTO**

**Sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


End file.
